Alice in Mafia Land
by Mayflower143
Summary: Its been alomost 2 years since Isabella had been found on the side of the road and who knew that two people would be looking for her claiming that she is the daughter of the boss of the most powerful mafia in a place called wonderland ... wait what her real name is Alice Heart
1. Chapter 1: Alice

**Summery:Its been almost 2 years since Isabella was found on the side of the road and who knew that two people would be looking for her claiming that she is the daughter of the boss of the most powerful mafia in a place called wonderland ... wait what her real name is Alice Heart**

**A/N:okay so this is my first time ever writing a story so please go easy on me**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

chapter 1: Alice

~At the hospital 2xxx~

older women: is she going to be okay  
doctor: she'll be fine but she doesn't remember anything that has happened for the past fourteen years where did you say you found her  
older women: I found her at the side of the road all bruised and unconscious I thought that she was dead for sure when I saw all that blood  
doctor: well seems like she was running away from someone anyway we don't have any of her contact information...  
older women: don't worry ill take care of her until she remembers everything  
doctor: okay so since you her guardian well need you to sign some stuff before we can release her ill be right back feel free to talk to her and let her know whats going on  
older women: *walks in*  
young girl: who are you?  
older women: I'm a friend

* * *

~2 years later~  
Older women: Isabella its time to get up or you'll be late to school  
Isabella: coming lily  
Lily: how many times do i have to tell you to call me mom  
Isabella: but you're not my mom  
Lily: fine any ways hurry Emilie just left  
Isabella: *shocked* when did she get here  
Lily: 15 min ago now hurry or you'll be...  
Before she could even finish her sentence Isabella already ran back up the  
stairs got changed did her hair and make up brushed her teeth and grabbed a piece of toast all in 5 min  
Isabella: any way got go bye  
Lily: have fun... i swear that girl is getting faster and faster at getting  
ready for school

* * *

~ Outside heading to School~  
Isabella: shit im gonna be late better take the short cut  
Isabella jumps the fence and cuts through one of her neighbor's backyard and back on the street around the corner and "CRASH!" bumped into someone and she falls on the face first to the ground  
Isabella: ow...*sits up* im so sorry sir are you okay  
Teenage boy: you do know were about the same age right and its fine here let me help you up  
Isabella: thank you*looks up* ... hey have we met before  
Teenage boy: i don't think...*eyes wide open from shock* Alice  
Isabella: Alice? no my name is Isabella  
Teenage boy: oh sorry you look like someone i know  
Isabella: oh I"m sorry... *looks at watch* shit im late sorry i got to go *starts running to school as fast as she can*  
Teenage boy: *phone rings* hello  
mans voice: have you found her yet  
Teenage boy: yea  
mans voice: good now hurry up and bring her  
Teenage boy: okay see you soon *hangs up* found you Alice

* * *

~At school~  
Isabella: thank god the teacher was running late today  
Teacher: class today we have 2 exchange student who will be here for 2 days  
annoying girl : *mummers* I hope there cute  
Isabella:*whispers * 2 exchange students really *starts taking out homework and pencil  
Teacher: you can come in now  
a teenage boy and girl walk in and before they can both introduce them selves Isabella looks up with shock  
Isabella: *stands from seat* Ah! its you from this morning  
Teenage boy: nice to see you to Isabella  
annoying girl: what you know him  
teenage boy: we met this morning on our way to school  
teacher: I'd hate to interrupt this reunion but can you introduce yourselves  
teenage boy: my name is James diamond nice to meet you all  
Teenage girl:i"m Sophie diamond nice to meet you  
teacher :okay you guys can have the seats near Isabella  
both Sophie and James walk to their seats and greet Isabella

* * *

~Lunch time~  
Isabella: hey do you guys want to go eat lunch on the roof  
james: sure  
Sophie: okay  
~on the roof~  
Isabella: it's a nice day isn't it any way why are guys only gonna be at this school for two days any way  
Sophie:well you see it's part of our dads job we move around a lot  
Isabella: wow must be tough what does you dad do  
Sophie: I can't tell you that yet  
Isabella: what do you mean yet  
James:we need to be sure you the person were look for  
Isabella:oh okay *takes out lunch box and starts eating on the floor* any way lets eat  
Sophie: hey Alice is okay if we can go to your house after school  
Isabella: Alice why do you two keep calling me that my name is Isabella  
Sophie: I'm sorry it's just that you look so much like her  
Isabella:oh okay any way yea you guys can come over  
* bell rings *  
James: looks like its time to go back  
Isabella: yea you guys go ahead I have to go put this in my locker * runs to the lockers on the first floor*  
James: lets to class  
Sophie: yea wait when do we find out if she really is Alice  
James: when we get her house look for a gold heart-shaped locket necklace with an emerald on it and engraved because that was the present given to her by her father on her birthday

* * *

~After school~  
Isabella: *yawn* yay school Is finally over let's go  
James and Sophie start walking home with Isabella and as they are almost at her house she bumps into someone  
Isabella: ow... I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention  
Purvey guy: that's not enough *turns around* oh your cute want to go hang out  
Isabella: no thanks* starts to walk away *  
Purvey guy: come on don't be like that * try's to grab wrist*  
James:* slaps hand away* she said no leave her alone  
Purvey guy: hump.. trying to act all big and bad in front of the girls huh come let's go you don't wanna be with someone like him right*puts arm around Isabella*  
James:okay your really starting to piss me off leave my friend alone  
Purvey guy: * touches Isabella's ass*  
Isabella:leave me alone you perv * try's to slap*  
Purvey guy: *grabs wrist* fusty girl we got here  
Isabella: ow you're hurting me  
Sophie: James do something  
James: I told you to leave her alone * pulls Isabella away from him and moves her toward Sophie then punches the guy*  
Purvey guy * falls to the floor*  
Sophie:let's get out of here  
Isabella: good idea  
James: let's go  
They start running like there's no tomorrow to Isabella house  
Isabella: we're here *opens door with key* come In  
James: nice house  
Sophie: yea I really like it  
Isabella: thanks oh yea sorry but lily is not here yet  
James: oh is she your mom  
Isabella: no * walks up stairs to her room* you see 2 years ago she found me at the side of the rood with bruises and cuts I was also unconscious when she saw me she thought I was dead because of the blood from the cuts so she was happy to know I was alive so she took me to the hospital where I woke up and the doctors told her that I lost my memories of the past 14 years and the doctors couldn't find any of my contact info so she took me in and here we are now  
Sophie:oh she is a really nice person to let you stay with her  
Isabella: yea she's like a big sister to me any way ill be right back I'm going to go get some snacks * leaves room*  
Sophie: she is Alice!  
James: she has the same back story and looks a lot like her but we still need to find that necklace before we are certain it's her so lets hurry up and look for it  
Sophie:right  
Soon after both James and Sophie looked around the room for the necklace they looked through drawers, necklace holders jewelry boxes but still nothing so they gave up  
James: *sigh* she may not be Alice after all  
Sophie:we can't give up yet  
James: we only have two days to look for her then we have to go back to wonderland  
Isabella:* walks in changed out of her school uniform and is Wearing a blue v Neck shirt and there upon her neck hangs the necklace they have looked for * sorry it took me so long * places the tray of food and tea on her center table in her room*  
james:oh thanks isabe... *looks at her neck* Alice its you your Alice

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's not the best story in the world but I promise that ill get better so please review **


	2. Chapter 2: Two New Faces

_**a/n: okay I know it took me while but here's chapter 2 of Alice in mafia land **_

_**I don't own Alice in wonderland **_

_ ~flashback~_

_James: *sigh* she may not be Alice after all_

_Sophie:we can't give up yet_  
_James: we only have two days to look for her then we have to go back to wonderland_  
_Isabella:* walks in changed out of her school uniform and is wearing a blue v Neck shirt and there upon her neck hangs the necklace they have been searching for * sorry it took me so long * places the tray of food and tea on her center table in her room*_  
_James:oh thanks Isabe... *looks at her neck* Alice its you your Alice_

* * *

Sophie: your alive  
Isabella:what are you talking about  
James:where did you get that necklace  
Isabella:I don't know this Is he only thing I had when I was found other the clothes  
James: can I see it for a second  
Isabella:um sure*takes off necklace and hands it to James*  
James: * takes a long look at it looking at every single detail* yup your Alice your father got this for you on your 14 birthday  
Isabella: father you know who I actually am  
Sophie:yes we do but you may want to set down its a very long story.  
Isabella(Alice):* sits on bed* go on  
James:okay so were from a place called wonderland or as some people like to call it mafia land you father is the boss of the most powerful mafia there know as the heart familia  
Alice: wait so my dad is a mafia boss  
James: yup on the night of your fourteenth birthday we were under attack by a rival family know as the whites and they kidnapped you but once we found out you were missing it was an all out war and there were hundreds of subordinates sent to find you but it was no good you father even sent your friends to look in different dimensions passing as students once I came to this world and ran into you I was almost certain that you were Alice what made it even more convincing was your background story and necklace  
Isabella:how do I know your not lying  
James:we can show you if you come with us to wonderland  
Alice:I...  
James: you don't have to answer right away just tell us tomorrow before the end of the day anyway it's getting late we'll take our leave now  
Sophie: bye Isabella  
*both Sophie and James leave then house and start walking home*  
Alice:what am I going to do  
Women's voice:Isabella I'm home what do you want to eat we'll order take out  
Alice: i know I'll ask lily * runs down stairs*lily I need to ask you something it's really important  
Lily: you know I'll listen to what ever you have to say  
Alice:um okay well you may want to sit down  
Lily:um okay *sits down on couch* now tell me what you were going to say  
Alice:um okay you're going to think I'm crazy but I met 2 new people today and there told me that I'm not from this world and that my real name is Alice they also claimed to have been sent here by my father  
Lily:...okay  
Alice:any way I didn't believe anything the said but they told me they have proof and that all I have to do is go with them to a place called wonderland  
Lily:...  
Alice: and I don't know what to do should I go with them or not that's why I'm asking you  
Lily:... Well first off are you certain that they are not lying to you  
Alice: well I'm telling you that they have proof they aren't lying and that they have to take me somewhere so that they can prove it  
Lily: okay do what you want this is your decision if you want to go then go and if you don't then just stay I knew something like this would happen some day  
Alice: wait you knew  
Lily:yea I wasn't 100% honest with you  
Alice: what do you mean  
Lily: I'm not who I say I am I'm actually a servant who works for the whites I was hired to take you to a different dimension so that you will never be found and also wiped your memory's  
Alice: wait so you the reason I can't remember anything  
Lily:yes  
Alice: how could you I trusted you and I turns out that you're the reason I have suffered all this time *runs to her room and gets all her of her most treasured things with her school uniform and puts them in her bag then runs back down stairs and out the door*  
Lily: Alice wait *grabs wrist*  
Alice : *pulls hand away* No I never want to see you ever again * starts running again*  
After about 20 min of running Alice gets tired an sits on the Bench near her in the park that is across the street to a convince store

* * *

~park~  
Alice:* starts crying *okay I've diced that ill go to wonderland  
James: Alice what are you doing out so late at night  
Alice: James what are doing here  
James: I went to get some snacks at the convince store why are you crying  
Alice: oh * wipes eyes* well I turns out lily is a servant of the white family and that she was the one who wiped my memory's and sent me here so I ran away  
James: * whispers to him self: I'm going to kill that lily for taking away my precious Alice* oh and your crying because your hurt that she lied to you any way come on you can stay with me an Sophie  
Alice: thank you

* * *

~ Diamonds household human world~

James: come in Alice

Alice: thank you

James: *closes door* Sophie I'm home  
Sophie: *comes out of her room running she was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt and matching shorts her wavy brown hair that reached her mid back was down and her make up was off all you can see was her pretty big brown eyes* yay did you get the pokey why is Alice here  
James: oh she's going to live here for a while  
Sophie: what happened Alice  
Alice: it turns out lily is a servant of the white family she also sent me to this world and erased my memories  
Sophie: *whispers to herself : I'm going to kill that lily for making my brother and Alice suffer* oh wow that unexpected James what are we going to do about lily  
James: I don't know but we can't let her get away with this ill call lord heart and see what he wants me to do anyway Sophie go get Alice's bed ready we have school tomorrow  
Sophie: right come on Alice ill let you borrow some clothes  
Alice: thanks Sophie  
Sophie: no problem when we were young we used to borrow each others clothes all the time we were so close  
Alice: really I wish I could remember  
Sophie: yea me too

* * *

~Sophie's room~  
Sophie: *digs in the closet* here you go wear this * hands her blue silk pajamas spaghetti strap shirt and matching bottoms * there's a bath room over there * points to a door on the other side of her room*  
Alice: thanks * walks over to the Bathroom and starts changing into the blue pajama's Alice looked in the mirror and starts fixing her brown straight hair that reaches to her mid back and starts taking off her makeup that compliments her brown eyes then picks up her clothes and puts them in her bag and walks out of the bath room and back into Sophie's room*  
Sophie: okay the beds ready oh yea you don't have a Tooth brush huh wait up ill get you one * walks to bathroom and opens up a draw and pulls out a brand new blue tooth-brush then hands it to Alice* here you go anyway when your done brushing your teeth you can sleep on my bed and ill sleep on the one on the floor  
Alice: no it's fine Sophie ill sleep on the one on the floor you've done enough for me already *walks to the bathroom and brushes teeth*  
Sophie: are you sure  
Alice:* finishes brushing teeth* yea you've done enough for me

* * *

~Living Room~  
James: lord heart we've found out who took you daughter and erased her memory what do you want us to do with her she has taken care of Alice for almost a year now her name is lily  
Lord Heart: ill send some men over and diced her punishment later  
James: very well oh yea tell my father well be home soon  
Lord heart: he'll be delighted to hear that anyway don't you have school tomorrow go get some rest  
James: alright sir night  
Lord heart: night  
James:* hangs up phone and walks to Sophie's room knocks on door he was wearing green pajama pants and a white t-shirt his brown hair was not to long and not short and messy and had beautiful green eyes*  
Sophie:come in  
James:how's Alice doing  
Alice: I'm fine thanks for letting me stay here  
James: no problem we've known each other for a very long time were like family  
Sophie:yea Alice we don't mind  
James: well anyway let's go to bed night * walks to his room*  
Sophie: night  
Alice: night

* * *

~morning~

James: * knocks on Sophie's door then opens it* it's time to get *looks up an sees Alice in a towel blushes* uh  
Alice:* blushes* uh can you get out  
James: * still blushing* oh right sorry * turns around and walks out the door and closes the door then walks to the kitchen to start making breakfast*  
Sophie: *walks out of the bathroom with a towel on* um did hatter walk in while you were changing  
Alice: well kind of but he didn't see anything I...i was in my towel  
Sophie: oh I forgot to tell you There was a lock on the door  
Alice: oh okay oh yea did you just call James hatter  
Sophie: yea that's his nickname  
Alice: really what yours  
Sophie: oh it's princess diamond  
Alice: princess ?  
Sophie: yup that's what they call the daughters oh the top two mafias  
Alice: wait your dad is a mafia boss too wow I didn't see that one coming  
Sophie:yea the diamonds and hearts have known each other for generations  
Alice: really  
Sophie: yea any way let's get changed or we'll be late  
Alice: right  
Both girls start getting ready for school they put on their uniform which had a navy blue checkered skirt and a matching vest and a solid white short sleeve dress shirt Alice kept her hair straight but put a head band in it to keep her hair back but left her bangs alone and for make up she had light pink lip gloss on and curled her eye lashes and put some mascara on and Sophie curled her hair into soft curls and did the same makeup as Alice and they both put on black knee-high socks  
Sophie:okay time to eat let's go Alice  
Alice: okay  
Both Alice and Sophie walk to the kitchen and they see James placing the plates of food on the table  
Sophie: oh yay the food is ready  
James: yea you guys can sit down now  
Alice: * sits on the chair next to Sophie* oh yea about what you guys told me about yesterday  
James:oh you mean about wonderland  
Alice: yea  
James: oh what's you decision  
Alice: ill go  
James* smiles * really  
Alice: yea besides I'm not from this world anyway and it's not like I can live here forever when I have no place to get back to  
James: true anyway we'll leave tomorrow  
Alice: okay  
Sophie:* smile's* yay Alice is coming home  
Alice: yea * smile's brightly* I'm looking forward to it * starts eating* yum hatter you made this  
James: * blush* yea do you like it and did you just call me hatter  
Alice : yea Its delicious and yea I did call you hatter  
James:* looks at Sophie* you told her didn't you  
Sophie: yea why as if she didn't know already she's the one that gave you that nickname anyway  
Alice: I did * tilts her head cutely*  
Sophie: yea * looks at Alice then gives her a big hug* oh my god Alice you so cute when you tilt you head like that  
Alice: really  
James: yea you do anyways we need to hurry schools about to start  
James Alice and Sophie eat quickly then leave the house James was wearing navy blue checkered pants and a plain white short sleeve dress shirt once they get to the first floor someone calls Alice's name  
Teenage boy:hi Isabella i didn't know you lived here  
Alice: Oh hi Chris I don't I was just spending the night at my friend's house oh any ways guys this is my friend Chris, Chris this is Sophie and James  
Chris: is he your boyfriend *he asks nervously*  
Alice: no he's just a friend  
Chris:oh really *he says with a relived tone* wanna walk to school together  
Alice: oh I'm kind of walking with them but you can walk with us If you want  
Sophie: *whispers to James* I think he likes Alice  
James:*pissed off yet still whispers back*yea seems like it  
Chris and Alice start talking about random stuff then about 5 min later Alice trips on a branch and Chris catches her  
Chris: * blushes* are you okay  
Alice: yea thank you  
Chris: *hugs Alice*thank goodness  
Alice: um can you let go of me  
Chris:please just a little longer  
Sophie: *whispers to James * yea he likes her  
James: * even more pissed off then he was before * were go to be late hurry up  
Chris: *let's go of Alice* right sorry any way lets hurry Isabella  
They all start running to school about 5 min later they finally get to the school 2 min before the bell rung  
Alice: thank god we made it any way let's get to class ill see you later  
Chris: um Isabella can you meet me on the roof after school  
Alice: * tilts her head cutely and smile's* sure  
James: Alice let's go * grabs Alice's hand and starts walking to class*  
Alice: okay see you later Chris  
Chris: bye Isabel  
Sophie: hey Chris do you like Isabella  
Chris: * blush* is it that obvious  
Sophie: just a bit any way I got to go bye  
Sophie runs to class

* * *

~In class room~

Alice: huh that's wired the teacher still not here yet  
James: I have a bad feeling about this  
Sophie: you don't think that there here do you  
James:I really don't want to...  
Before James could even finish the sentence the Door flies open and hit the wall with a Big Bang all the student in he class face the door to see 2 male students and their teacher  
Teacher: sorry for being late everyone but we have two new student who will be here for a day there privet school sent their top two student to this school to see what it like go be in a public school for a day so be nice and let them introduce them self  
Sophie: oh no we were Right  
Teenage boy: * bright smile on face* is there a girl named Isabella in this class  
Annoying girl: why do all the hot guys to after her first Chris than James and now you two  
Alice: *raise hand* yea I'm right here  
Sophie: Nicolas William what are you doing here

* * *

**A/N: this chapter took me a while to write but i'm glad i finished it oh and thanks for the reviews :) also ill really appreciate it if you guys could help give me some idea for future chapters**

**waves on the sand: thank you so much you encouraged me to keep writing and i'm glad you like it so far **

**enixskye: i'm so glad you like it**


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Memories

**A/N:okay now here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy **

**I do not own Alice In Wonderland **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Painful Memories**

_~flashback~_

_Teacher: sorry for being late everyone but we have two new student who will be here for a day there privet school sent their top two student to this school to see what it like go be in a public school for a day so be nice and let them introduce them self_

_Sophie: oh no we were Right_  
_Teenage boy: * bright smile on face* is there a girl named Isabella in this class_  
_Annoying girl: why do all the hot guys to after her first Chris than James and now you two_  
_Alice: *raise hand* yea I'm right here_  
_Sophie: Nicolas William what are you doing here_  
_Nicolas: *serious face*we heard you found princess heart and we missed her so much we wanted to see her_  
_William:yea was it a bad thing to have come here_  
_James: no not really but this was mine and Sophie's job you all had you chance to find her_  
_Alice: I'm Alice_  
_William:* turns to Alice and smiles brightly* its nice to see you again princess heart_  
_Nicolas: princess I've missed you so much * runs towards Alice and give her a big hug* the mansion and meetings were never the same without you... you made us so worried you have no idea how moody James was when he found out you went missing_  
_Sophie and James: um you guys do know we're in class right now right_  
_Teacher: can you guys introduce your self's now_  
_Nicolas: sure thing my name is Nicolas diamond I'm James's twin brother but it pretty easy to tell the difference since I have purple eyes and James has green eyes and i have shorter hair i hope we can get along even thou ill only be here for a day_  
_William: I'm William spade nice to meet you all_  
_I'm James Sophie's Nicolas and Alice's childhood friend I hope we can all get along_  
_Annoying girl : why do you two keep call Isabella Alice and princess heart_  
_Both will and nick: because she's our princess and her real name is Alice heart_  
_Teacher: I'd hate to Interrupt but class started 30 min ago let's get on with class_  
_Nick and will went to the temporary seats which just happens to be behind Alice and class went on_

* * *

~lunch~  
Alice:hey will nick why did you guys come here anyway  
Nick: didn't we already tell you we heard from you dads right hand man that James and Sophie found you so we came right away to see if it was true or not and I'm so happy it was  
Will: anyway are you coming with us to wonderland  
Alice: yea , um do you and nick want to come eat with is on the roof  
Will:we'll love to princess

* * *

~On roof~  
Alice: um you can call me Alice isn't that what my friends called me before I lost my memory  
Nick: well you told us to call you that but we think princess suits you better  
Alice: why  
Nick will Sophie James: because your our princess  
Sophie: we all look up to you we admire you even thou our Parents are mafia as well and all had our share of tough times but you by far had the worst childhood  
Alice: really  
Nick: yea you were constantly Kidnapped attempts of murder you mom was killed in front of you because she was protecting you...you weren't allowed outside unless you were with a body-guard and no matter what happened to you you never cried you always kept your smile even thou we all knew you were broken inside out of all of us you were the strongest  
Alice:*holds head in pain*ow ah! my ...head *passes out was about to fall to the floor but James catches her*  
James:Alice... I'm going to take her to the nurse*carry's Alice princess style and takes her to the nurse*  
Will:we'll come with you

* * *

~nurses office~  
Sophie: is she going to be okay  
James: yea she just starting to get her memory back  
Nick: do you think it has anything to do with what I said  
James: maybe but I don't think this Is the first time she felt her head was going to explode  
Alice:mm.. * Alice wakes up and slowly sits up* rabbit caliper hater princess diamond where are we is my father okay  
James: * eyes turn wide open from shock* Alice you remember  
Alice: what are you talking about did i forget something  
James: don't you remember you forgot your memories about wonderland and got taken away by the white family and you need up living with lily who found you and it turned out she was a servant of the white family  
Alice: oh yea  
Sophie: I'm so happy you remember us Alice* hugs Alice and starts crying*we were so worried about you we thought you would never remember us  
Alice: I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you *hugs Sophie*thank you for coming to find me everyone  
Will: princess I'm so happy you remember us  
Nick: yea princess you had us worried  
James:* smilies * I'm glad you have you memory back  
Alice: thank you... you guys are all so kind to me anyway don't we have to go back to class  
Sophie: no class ended 5 min ago  
Alice: oh really... Shit* quickly gets out of the bed and starts running to the roof*  
James:Alice where are you going  
Alice: I have to do something before we leave tomorrow

* * *

~roof~

Chris: she's late

Alice. *Runs up the stairs to the roof and slams the door open* sorry I'm late I was in the nurses office

Chris: oh are you okay

Alice: yea i just passed out but it's no big deal

Chris: no big deal its a Hugh deal

Alice: calm down I got my memories back

Chris: really Isabella

Alice: yea and my real name is Alice heart any way what where you going to tell me

Chris:oh well * blushes* Alice I ... I... I love you I have since we first met please to out with me

Alice: * eyes go wide open from the shock then soften again with a small smile* Chris thank you for loving me but I can't date you

Chris: *sad look on face* why not

Alice: I'm not from this world

Chris: what do you mean

Alice: I'm from a place called wonderland before I lost my memory I was kidnapped and sent to this world by some one my family is not on good terms with

Chris: wonderland

Alice: please don't think badly of me I'm not lying I would never lie to some one who is precious to me

Chris: no it's fine I trust you but why can't you date me

Alice: that's because I'm going back to wonderland tomorrow with James will nick and Sophie

Chris: what there not from here ether

Alice: yea they were sent her by my father to find me because we were all so close as children they were all worried about me

Chris: I understand

Alice: I'm sorry Chris your a really great friend * hugs Chris* please don't tell anyone what I told you just now

Chris: okay I promise but why did you tell me this you could have just said no and left

Alice:I told you because you were the only one who would talk to me when I had no memory of the past your an Important friend and you deserved to know the truth and I would never do anything to Hurt you thank you for being there

Chris: and thank you for telling me this

Alice: * let go of Chris * thank you for being my friend* kisses check * ill miss you Chris bye* walks back to the nurse office*

Chris: * blushing form the kiss and watches Alice walk away* bye Alice*phone rings* hello ...yea they found her

* * *

~Nurse office~  
Sophie: where did you think she went  
James: roof  
Nick: how do you know  
James: I over heard Chris and Alice talking and he told her to meet him on the roof to talk about something  
Will: overheard my ass you where eavesdropping weren't you  
James: * blushes* what is this eavesdropping you speak of  
Sophie will nick: we all know you like her  
James: you have no prof  
After 5 min of arguing they all start laughing  
Alice: hmm seems like they're getting along * smilies and opens door* sorry I ran out all of a sudden I was on the roof  
Nick: wow he was right  
James: anyways it's getting late let's go home  
All: yea let's go

* * *

~Diamond household~  
James:why do you guys have to stay with us again  
Nick: just like we said we were so exited that you guys found Alice that we forgot to tell anyone we were coming so we didn't get a house to stay at so were asking you if we can stay hey wait I don't have to ask this is my house too I don't have to ask permission * laughs evilly *  
James* sweat drop* you just noticed any way you guys can uses the spare room  
Will: thank you very much for letting me stay here  
Sophie: no problem were like family right  
James: ill make dinner  
Alice: can I help  
James: sure  
Both walk to the kitchen and start making dinner  
James: so what do to want to make  
Alice: have you had ramen while you lived here  
James: no why  
Alice: okay lets make that * smilies*  
James: okay  
After about 15 min of cooking the food was finally ready and they called the household to eat after dinner they all got ready to for bed then it was lights out  
Alice: ngh... ah

* * *

~dream~  
Women's voice: Alice come here I'm not going to hurt you * hide knife behind back*  
10 year old Alice: * shakes head and back away*  
Women: I didn't ask for you permission now come here I'm you mother you have to listen to me  
Alice:*backs away* you not mother my mom would never try to hurt me  
Alice's mom: well like it or not I'm your mom * takes out knife and runs towards Alice*  
15 year old teenager: mom leave Alice alone she has nothing to with this  
Alice's mom: *pauses*ace don't you see it's her fault ever since she was born you father hasn't payed Attention to me at all she should have never been born * try's to stab Alice*  
Ace: *takes out gun and shots his mother*  
Alice:* stands still processing what just happens replying the words her mother the one that was supposed to love her had said*  
Ace: Alice are you okay * run towards Alice and notices the pain in her eyes and gives her hug* Alice don't listen to her she was just jealous of you don't worry I'm here  
Alice: stays still not moving single inch until she felt the warm hug that her brother gave her she didn't cry she felt no need to some one who was supposed to love just tried to kill her she felt betrayed but not enough to cry she had to stay strong for the sake of her friends and family no matter how much deep down all she wanted to do was fall to the ground and start crying*

* * *

~Real word ~  
Alice: *wakes up in tears but the quickly wipes them away before anyone were to notice  
It was mid night and she couldn't sleep after the dream she just had so she diced to just go watch some tv in the livening room*

* * *

~Livening room~  
Alice:*walks to the couch and turns on the tv when she notices the lights on in the kitchen and starts walking towards it and then notices James getting water*James what are you doing up  
James: getting water what about you  
Alice: I can't sleep I think I'm just exited to go home in the morning* fakes smile*  
James: * notice the fake smile but doesn't say anything about it* oh just watch tv until you get sleepy  
Alice: yea that was what I was going to do  
James: ill stay up with you  
Alice: no you can have to  
James: no it's it okay I'm not sleepy any more  
Alice: oh okay  
Bothe James and Alice walk to the livening room and sit on the couch after about an hour of at watching tv Alice falls asleep and leans on James's arm James notice it and smilies about 5 min later he notice that Alice is crying in her sleep this was the first time he has ever seen Alice cry so he hugs Alice then quickly falls asleep with arm around her

* * *

~ morning~  
Sophie: hey Alice it time to get up* walks towards Alice's bed and notices that she not there* hmm maybe she in the living room * walks towards livening room and notice to people on the couch asleep she quickly takes a closer look and she was happy to know that it was Alice and her brother with his arm around her Sophie couldn't ignore the cute sight in front of her so she ran to her room and grabbed her camera and took some pictures of them *  
15 min later  
James:yawns and wakes up with a small smile once he notices that Alice is still asleep then remembers Alice crying in her sleep and frowns* Thinks to him self: why was she crying last night was that the reason she couldn't sleep did she have a bad dream  
Alice:*wakes up In panic and in Berg of crying her eyes out then notices James staring at her in surprise*  
James: are you okay Alice * he ask worryingly*  
Alice:* quickly dry's her eyes and fakes a smile* yea I'm fine  
James: Alice you don't have to lie somethings wrong why don't you just tell me  
Alice: nothing's wrong  
James: then why were you crying in your sleep  
Alice: you saw me cry  
James: yea and I'm worried please just tell me what's going on  
Alice: I...I had dream about me mom yesterday  
James: oh we're you remembering her get killed in front of you  
Alice:yea but that not the reason I was crying I was crying because of what she tried to do and what she said to me  
James: what did she say and do  
Alice: she ...she...* eyes turn big from fear and sadness*  
James:* notices Alice's eyes and hugs Alice* it's okay Alice*  
Sophie: hey guys guess...  
James: now tell me what you mom did and said  
Sophie: *hide behind wall and listens*  
Alice: * tears start rolling down her face * she tried to stab me and told me the i never should have been born then ace tried to stop her but she didn't listen so he shot her  
James and Sophie: *eyes widen in shock that both noticed something different in Alice after her mom died but they just thought she was sad that her mom was murdered in front of her*  
James: *tightens hug* you've been through a lot and kept that In for 5 years I'm sorry I didn't know  
Alice: *wipes tears*you can't tell anybody pleases promise me you won't tell  
James: I promise  
Alice: I'm going to take a shower * starts walking to room*  
James: okay  
Sophie: *walks past Alice and says good morning trying to hide the fact that she heard everything*  
Alice: *smiles brightly* good morning did you just wake up  
Sophie: yea  
Alice: on a well I'm going to go take a shower *starts walking again at closes the door once she got to room*  
Sophie:*walks towards couch and sits down next to James*  
James: you heard everything didn't you  
Sophie: yea I feel bad for not noticing anything I never knew that she went through all that  
James:I don't think anybody does except for her brother ace

* * *

**A/N: I Hope you Guys liked it and for the next chapter they will finally be going to Wonderland or as some people like to call it mafia land... oh and ill also like to add is that the memories that Alice has right now are the ones that no one ever wants to remember the painful ones the one reason Alice remembered there nicknames is because each and everyone of them were at least in one of the memories she will eventually get all her memories back but it'll take a while **

**please review :)**


	4. Character profiles

**A/N: This isn't an actual chapter i'm just writing this to give you guys an idea of what the characters look like, there are some characters I haven't mentioned yet but soon will **

* * *

Heart Family: 1 son 1 daughter

oldest and only son name: Richard nickname: Ace age: 20 birthday: January 1st height: 5'7 weight: 138 pounds hair color:brown eye color:hazel

Youngest and only daughter name: Alice nickname: Princess Heart age: 16 birthday: May 5th Height: 5'1 Weight: 101 pounds hair color: brown eye color:brown

* * *

Diamond Family: 2 sons twins 1 daughter

Oldest son Name: Nicolas nickname: Rabbit age: 16 birthday: April 24th height: 5'6 weight 127 pounds hair color: brown eye color: purple

middle son name: James nickname: Hatter age: 16 birthday April 24th Height: 5'5 weight 125 pounds Hair color:brown eye color:green

youngest daughter name: Sophie nickname: Princess Diamond age: 15 birthday: September 7th Height: 5'0 weight: 100 pounds hair color:brown eye color:brown

* * *

Spade Family: 1 son

only son name: William nickname: Caterpillar age: 17 birthday February 19th height 5'6 1/2 weight 127 pounds Hair color:black eye color: hazel

* * *

Club Familiy: 1 son

only son name: Henri nickname: Cheshire age: 15 birthday: October 14th height: 5'2 1/2 weight: 102.5 pounds hair color: black eye color: Gray

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading i'm planning on doing another chapter like this but not for awhile, I hope you enjoy the next chapter **


	5. Chapter 4: Wonderlands Paradise

**_A/N: I'm finally done with chapter 4 :) I hope you enjoy_**

**_I don't own Alice In Wonderland_**

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Alice: I...I had dream about me mom yesterday_

_James: oh we're you remembering her get killed in front of you_  
_Alice:yea but that not the reason I was crying I was crying because of what she tried to do and what she said to me_  
_James: what did she say and do_  
_Alice: she ...she...* eyes turn big from fear and sadness*_  
_James:* notices Alice's eyes and hugs Alice* it's okay Alice*_  
_Sophie: hey guys guess..._  
_James: now tell me what you mom did and said_  
_Sophie: *hide behind wall and listens*_  
_Alice: * tears start rolling down her face * she tried to stab me and told me the i never should have been born then ace tried to stop her but she didn't listen so he shot her_  
_James and Sophie: *eyes widen in shock that both noticed something different in alice after her mom died but they just thought she was sad that her mom was murderer in front of her*_  
_James: *tightens hug* you've been through a lot and kept that In for 5 years I'm sorry I didn't know_  
_Alice: *wipes tears*you can't tell anybody pleases promise me you won't tell_  
_James: I promise_  
_Alice: I'm going to take a shower * starts walking to room*_  
_James: okay_  
_Sophie: *walks past Alice and says good morning trying to hide the fact that she heard everything*_  
_Alice: *smiles brightly* good morning did you just wake up_  
_Sophie: yea_  
_Alice: on a well I'm going to go take a shower *starts walking again at closes the door once she got to room*_  
_Sophie:*walks towards couch and sits down next to James*_  
_James: you heard everything didn't you_  
_Sophie: yea I feel bad for not noticing anything I never knew that she went through all that_  
_James:I don't think anybody dose except for her brother ace_

* * *

Will and nick:* walk in * wow

Will: I didn't think that princess heart had something so painful happen to her  
James:you guys heard too  
Nick: yea we were in the kitchen making breakfast  
James: wow every one in this house just loves to eavesdrop  
Nick:it's a gift  
James: wow okay no one can tell Alice that you know  
Alice: know what  
James: that your favorite flower is cherry blossoms  
Alice: well it true but it's not secret any way what time are we leaving  
James: in 2 hours  
Alice: Why 2 hours  
Sophie: have you told the school that your transferring  
Alice: I knew I was forgetting something  
James: after we eat ill go with you to explain things  
Alice: okay  
After eating both James and Alice went to school to explain the transfer after about an hour of Signing paperwork Alice was officially allowed to leave so with that both James and Alice walked home and started getting ready to leave  
Alice:so how exactly do we do this  
Sophie:oh well you see this key * shows Alice a gold key on the top its decorated with hearts diamonds spades and clubs*  
Alice: yea what about it  
Sophie: well you can use this key on any door with a key hole and it opens a portal to wonderland  
Alice: really that's so cool  
James:yea but before we go would you like to say good bye to anyone  
Alice: no I already said goodbye when we went to school remember  
James: yea but it thought that you may want to say goodbye to Chris  
Alice: I already did but it was yesterday  
Will: okay so are we all set to leave  
Alice:yea I think so *grabs bag full of her belongings that she brought from her home when she ran away*  
Nick: then would you like to do the honers Sophie  
Sophie:*nods head then walks to the closet door with had a key hole and used the wonderland key*  
Portal opens and all you can see Is the front of a beautiful mansion with a beautiful Fountain and garden*(ill leave the details to your imagination)  
James: Alice welcome to wonderland  
Alice: wow it beautiful who's house is this *walks through portal*

* * *

~Wonderland Heart's Mansion~  
Will:its the Hearts families so its yours  
Alice: wow  
Everyone else walks through the portal and start walking towards the front door but before they even made it past the fountain some one in a black suit stops them  
Older man: what are you children doing here  
Nick: Walter what are you talking about its us  
Older man: * puts on glasses* oh my my apologize lord nick, James ,will and princess diamond oh and who's this New face *takes a closer look and eyes turn wide open from the surprise* princess heart is that you  
Alice: *smiles*yes I'm Alice  
Older man : oh happy day you've been found your father will be so happy when he finds out  
James: I got that covered * smiles*  
Alice:'what do you mean  
James:lets just get inside  
So then they were off once they got to the front door which had a big heart on it James opened the door and walked in

* * *

~15 min before mansion~  
Maid: why do you think lord heart gathered us all here for anyway  
Maids friend: I don't know but It must be important  
Maid oh here he come now  
Lord heart: okay some of you may be wondering why I have gathered you here today well the reason for that is that we have a very important guest coming here today you all know her she went missing the day of her birthday but we have finally found her and that person is my daughter Alice heart  
After hearing that the entire room got really loud with gossiping maids and butlers but I soon died down once they heard the door open they got in a line ready to greet the visitors and in came James nick will Sophie and waiting outside door was Alice one by one the maids and butlers greeted them by bowing and saying welcome  
Maid: I thought that lord hearts said the his daughter was coming where is she  
James: * looks at lord heart and smiles* we present your daughter Alice heart  
Alice: *hears her name so she reopened the door and walks in she was wearing a blue floral dress and black flats and white knee high socks her hair was curled and had a black ribbon in it*  
Maid: oh my it's her it's really her  
Lord heart:*. Looks at Alice with wide eyes and smiles*welcome home Alice* walks down the stairs and gives Alice a big hug I missed you so much *looks at her neck*you even still have the locket I gave you  
Alice: yea it's important to me I was the only thing that linked me to my past when I had no memory of it  
Lord heart: oh that's right James told me that you lost your memory  
Alice: yea but I'm starting to get them back  
Lord heart:* smiles* really that's great oh you must be tired ill have victor take you to your room  
Alice: thank you father  
Both victor and Alice walk up the stairs towards Alice room which was pretty far to get to but when they finally got there victor opened the door  
Victor: this is you room princess heart  
Alice: oh you can call me Alice were about the same age right  
Victor: I'm 18  
Alice: see just a year older so it'll be fine  
Victor:very well oh I forgot to mention your father has asked me to be your personal servant  
Alice:*tilts head* oh really *smiles brightly* then I hope we'll get along  
Victor :*blushes and thinks to him self: she is so cute* yea me too  
James: hey Alice how do you like your room  
Alice: I love it but it looks familiar like I've seen I before  
Victor:* still blushing* oh yea here * hands Alice a cell phone* your father told me to give this to you it has my number in it so if I'm ever not around you can just call me and ill come as fast as I can no matter where I am or doing  
Alice: that's really kind of you thank you * smiles*  
Victor:*blush*no problem  
James:*pissed off and thinks to self: why dose Alice have to be so cute shes attracting pest* Alice your father wants to see you  
Alice:oh okay lets go ill see you later victor  
Victor: bye Alice  
Alice: *walks out room with James* why did my father want to see me  
James:he wants to see what your remember and wants to discuss your training that you have to though again  
Alice: training  
James: yea you have to learn how to protect yourself but don't worry your a fast Lerner when you still had your memories you were the best girl in hand to hand combat sword combat shooting and knife throwing so don't worry about it  
Alice:wow really  
James:yea any way we're here ill wait outside so go on in  
Alice: okay ill see you in a bit * opens door and walks in*  
Lord heart: come in Alice  
Alice: hi dad  
Lord Heart: * soften eyes* Alice I heard from James that you lost your memories due to your past care taker erasing them  
Alice: yea but I am starting to remember some stuff  
Lord heart: really like what  
Alice: like my mom being killed in front of me being kidnapped multiple times not being allowed out side without a bodyguard attempts of murder that's about it  
Lord heart: oh I'm sorry I didn't think that you'd only remember painful memories  
Alice: don't worry about it it's not like its your fault any way  
Lord heart: oh Alice are you free on Friday  
Alice: I think so why  
Lord heart: i wanted to ask you if you would like to spend the day with me to catch up  
Alice:*smiles brightly* I'd love to dad  
Lord heart: great oh and one last thing that sure James has already told you about your mafia training will start tomorrow  
Alice: okay dad * walks up to him and gives him a hug* I hope I remember every thing soon  
Lord heart:* soften eyes and hugs back* me too * lets go* isn't James outside  
Alice: *wide eyes from realization* yea sorry I must take my leave now  
Lord heart: don't worry about it I have to get back to work anyway  
Alice:bye *walks out of room* James sorry It took me so long  
James:don't worry about it anyway come with me I want to show you something  
Alice: okay  
Both James and Alice walk down the hall until they see a gray door and then pause  
James: okay close your eyes and take my hand  
Alice:* blush* okay * closes eyes and take James hand*

* * *

~Garden~  
James: *opens door and walks into a indoor garden it had a large Variety of flower like roses, lilies,hibiscus,cherry blossoms, ect it also had a small pond all nicely decorated*okay you can open them now  
Alice: wow its so beautiful  
James: I'm glad you like it  
Alice: it seems really familiar thou  
James: well it should you see your dad designed and made this place for you when you were young and not allowed outside,we would always come here to play and hide when we were under attack by enemy family's so it's no surprise that you'd remember this its important not only you but all of us this is the only place we would come to when we were sad because there would always be a nice and relaxing atmosphere here and there would always be that one person who would always be here waiting and always manages to make you smile  
Alice: wow that person mud be really amazing to be able to make you smile when you sad  
James: * laughs* I was talking about you  
Alice: *blushes*  
James: just like the rain you wash are troubles away and give a chances to restart just like the clouds you are able to move freely like the sun you smile brightly giving us hope and like the sky you hold us all together  
Teenage boy: so loud quite flirting and let me sleep  
James: Henri why are you sleeping in the garden  
Henri : this place soothes me  
James: so you fell asleep  
Henri: yea it has a nice vibe in here so can you stop ruining it and take that girl and leave  
James:are you by any chance in here because your missing Alice right now  
Henri: * blush* no now get out!  
James:why are you so cold to me *he ask sadly in mocking voice*  
Henri:don't forget its you fault that Alice is missing and ill never forgive you for that so get out.  
James: well it's obvious that we're not wanted here lets go Alice  
Alice:*nods*  
Henri: wait! Did you just call her Alice  
James: yea why  
Henri: she's our princess heart * he ask hopefully*  
James: yea didn't you hear we found her  
Henri: and did you forget that i wasn't in wonderland and just got back a couple of minutes ago*runs towards Alice and give her a hug and about to cry* Alice I missed you so much why did you leave us I was so worried  
Alice: who are you  
Henri: *lets go of Alice and looks down letting hair cover face* you don't remember me  
Alice: you look familiar but no I don't I'm sorry  
James: Henri don't feel depressed she lost her memories when she was kidnapped but she's slowly getting then back  
Alice: wait are you Cheshire  
Henri: Alice you remembered  
Alice:yea a little bit your the one that tried to protect me when I was getting kidnapped once I'm sorry I didn't recognize you I only saw the your side of you face *smiles brightly* thank you for protecting me and I hope I remember you soon  
Henri:* blush* no problem  
James: so do you still want us to leave  
Henri: no you can stay

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but this chapter took me longer to write all well i'm glad i finished it thanks for the reviews i really enjoy reading them i hope you guys write more so please review:)**


	6. Chapter 5: Ace is back

**A/N: i'm so sorry i has been such a long time since i have written anything but i finally got this chapter done so i hope you enjoy oh by the way i got some ideas from an anime i was watching called katekyo hitman reborn**

**disclaimer: i don't not own Alice in wonderland**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ace is back **

**~flashback~**

Henri: *lets go of alice and looks down letting hair cover face* you don't remember me  
Alice: you look familiar but no I don't I'm sorry  
James: Henri don't feel depressed she lost her memories when she was kidnapped but she's slowly getting then back  
Alice: wait are you Cheshire  
Henri:Alice you remembered  
Alice: yea a little bit your the one that tried to protect me when I was getting kidnapped once I'm sorry I didn't recognize you I only saw the your side of you face *smilies brightly* thank you for protecting me and I hope I remember you soon  
Henri:* blush* no problem  
James: so do you still want us toleave  
Henri: no you can stay

* * *

James:so why where you sleeping here anyway  
Henri: that's none of your business  
James: your so cold to me even thou I found Alice* he said childishly*  
Henri: you where the reason she went missing in the first place * he said while glaring at him*  
Alice: what do you mean  
James:* he looked down with a face that showed regret* i told you before Alice it was the night of you fourteenth birthday and we attacked by the whites and blacks and your father told me to go hide you in the garden and I did and I noticed that Sophie will rabbit and rest weren't with us so I told you to stay in the garden and hide your self while I went to go get Sophie rabbit ace and the rest and when we got back you were gone I felt so terrible I panicked and stared to look for you thinking that you were still hiding then I noticed a letter on the table that said "we have taken your precious Alice" once I read it I ran around the mansion trying to find your dad I knew he was missing but I just had to tell him that they have taken you but I couldn't find him anywhere and once Henri found out he nearly killed me Alice I'm so sorry i shouldn't have left you alone  
Alice: ...* looks up sincerely* it's not your fault you were just trying to help you didn't know they we're going to kidnap me  
Henri: but he left you alone when he could have took you with him  
Alice:...  
James: the only reason I left her there was because I wanted to keep her safe what if I ran into trouble while I was looking for you guys I was trying to protect her  
Henri: * glares at hatter* humph but you plan backfired and she got kidnapped instead *turns to Alice* I'm sorry princess heart but ill take my leave now *walks out of garden  
Alice: ...* looks down sadly* okay  
James: I'm sorry Alice  
Alice: *smiles brightly* it's not your fault you were just trying to protect me  
James:* smiles sadly* anyway Alice lets go It's about time for lunch  
Alice:okay  
James: come on  
Both Alice and hatter walk to the dinning hall once they enter they sit down and notice that Henri isn't there  
Sophie: * smiles* hi Alice do you like you room  
Alice: yea I love it  
Sophie: after we're done eating ill show you my room  
Alice: sure what is for lunch anyway  
Will: I heard it was Italian so I'm guessing spaghetti with some side dishes  
James: maybe how knows  
Nick: where is Walter anyway  
Suddenly the door opens and reveals a teen age boy with a food cart  
Victor: sorry I'm late I was helping Walter with the garden *puts the food on the table*lunch is severed  
Alice: oh look will you where right it is Italian your food isn't much different from the human world  
Sophie: nope its about the same oh yea have you gotten your phone yet  
Alice:yea *pulls out a white blue flip phone and white iPhone 4 then shows them to Sophie* but why do i need two *tilts her head in cofussion*  
James:the flip phone is for business type stuff and the iPhone is for personal matters  
Alice: oh  
Sophie: we all have a different color that represents or personality i have violet  
James:green  
will: yellow  
nick:red  
Henri:purple  
James: your brother and dad are orange  
Alice: oh so why are mine white and when did henri get in here  
James: oh because we don't know your will  
henri:i came in thorugh the window

Alice: will

James: yea we were supposed to find out your will on your 14th birthday but you were kidnapped

Alice: what do the colors mean anyway  
nick: red stands for storm you see this ring i always ware  
Alice: yea i was wondering why you guy all had one  
Nick: well it gives me the power to enhance my fighting ability and destroy anything i hit  
Alice: wow  
will: yellow stands for sun the ring i wear gives me the ability to enhance both mine and other people speed strength and allows me to heal people  
Sophie: violet stands for mist the ring lets me make illusions and real illusions  
Hernri: purple stands for cloud this ring let allows me to make this grow or multiply  
James: green stands for lightning my ring allows to enhance my reflexes blue stands for rain and the ring allows you to slow down you enemy if you use the ring to such an extent it could brake a machine or even kill someone and orange stand for sky the ring allows you to become balanced with other ring users and be able to use there power and take it away for a short period of time these rings are know as the sky rings  
alice: when do we find out my will  
nick: not sure were going to have to wait for ace to come back from his mission for it to be decided  
Alice: ace you mean my brother  
nick: yes  
Alice: huh did you say something i couldn't hear you  
nick: i said ye-  
before nick was able to finish the sentence the door slams open reveling a small lion cub running away from Walter heading towards Alice  
Alice: huh why is the cat coming over he-  
before she could finish the sentence she was being tackled by the small lion cub causing Alice to fall out of her seat  
James: Alice are you okay  
Alice: yea *opens eyes in realization* natsu *hugs natsu*  
Sophie: oh you rember natsu  
Alice: yea hes my lion cub that ace gave me  
henri: you rember the cat but not us harsh  
sophie: wait didnt ace take natsu with him why is he -  
guy in his twentys walks in  
james: ace wearnt you on a mission  
Ace: yea but i finished it fast so i could come home since i heard alice was home where is she anyway *looks around the room*  
Sophie: on the floor natsu jumped her wheres bester  
Ace: outside *walks around table looking for alice*  
Alice: *stands up with natsu* ow natsu that hurt  
Ace:*smilies* alice * runs towards alice and give her a bear hug* i missed you so much  
Alice:*looks at him with confussion* who are you  
Ace: oh rigth you lost your memory its me richard  
Alice: oh ace *smilies* nice to see you again  
Richard: so cute *thigthens hug*  
Alice: cant b-breath  
sophie: ace you hurting her and natsu  
Richard: oh sorry *lets go*  
Alice: its fine *pets natsu*  
door slams open again reaveling a giant liger(lion/tiger) natsu jumps from alices arms and run towrds the liger  
Sophie: alice dont get to close that bester dosnt like anyone except ace  
Alice:*walks towrds bester and smilies*hello bester long time no see * reaches hand out and pets bester head*  
Richard: not true he also likes alice  
as alice is petting bester the liger nuzzles closer to alices hand and starts purring  
nick: who knew that bester was such a softy  
and that was whe all hell broke lose whilie listening to those words something in bester snaped and was in a all out rampage during the little rampage the entire dinning room was destored and nick barly made it out alive with just a few schrach marks  
Ace: and thats why you dont call bester a softy who let him inside anyway  
Victor: im sorry yonge master richard tired to stop him but some maids walked past us talking about alices return and he started running here  
Ace: dont worry about it just be a little more careful with him  
Victor: very well  
Alice: nick are you okay  
james: hes fine its his fault for pissing bester off  
Nick: james it wasnt my falut i just thougth it was funny that hes such a softy when it comes to alice  
henri:hey idiot you sould stop talking bester is giveing you the death glare and i can feel a vary deadly arua comeing from him  
Nick:*stomch growls*which reminds me we didnt get to eat anything  
WIll: and whose fault is that  
Victor: i send some food to your rooms  
Alice: that would be great thank you * smilies cutely*  
Victor: *blushes* no problem Princess heart  
once again you can feel the very dangress death arua comeing from the 6 most deadliest people that you will never want to get in a figth with  
Ace james henri nick will and bester: *jump in front of alice all gardeing her and all gelaring at victor*  
Ace: you may take your leave now  
Sophie: what was that all about they are way to over protective  
Victor: *shivers in fear* rigth ill send the food to your rooms shortly * quickly leave the room *  
Sophie: lets go to your room  
Alice: sure

* * *

**A/N:i hope you guys liked it i think this chapter was shorter then the others but all well please review:)**


	7. Chapter 6: The test

**A/N: yea got another chapter done I hope you enjoy**

**disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland**

* * *

**chapter 6: The test**

~flash back~

Sophie: what was that all about they are way to over protective  
Victor: *shivers in fear* right ill send the food to your rooms shortly * quickly leaves the room *  
Sophie: let's go to your room  
Alice: sure  
both Alice and Sophie walk to Alice's room

* * *

~Alice's room~  
as Alice and Sophie walk in they notice a small yellow puff-ball sleeping on Alice bed  
Alice:what is that *walks to her bed*  
Sophie:* walks towards Alice's bed and pick up yellow puff-ball* oh its James canary  
Alice: aw how cute *pets canary once*  
Sophie: oh i almost forgot *takes out iPhone* lets exchange phone numbers  
Alice: okay *takes out iPhone and exchanges numbers with Sophie*  
Sophie: now we can keep in touch *smiles*  
Alice: yea... what are we going to do with the canary  
Sophie: oh it'll wake up and start looking for James soon which reminds me we didn't ask Richard when your dying will test is  
Alice: dying will?  
Sophie: your resolve the higher your will the greater the power ace will explain more of it too you during the test  
Alice: oh  
somebody was at the door knocking  
Alice: come in  
James: *opens door* hey Alice Richard just told me the date for your test  
Alice: really when is it  
James: tomorrow  
while they where talking the small puff-ball wakes up a flies towards James and lands on his head and starts singing his favorite song  
James: hello to you to tsubird  
Alice:he's really cute is he new  
James: 3 years old  
Alice: oh  
Sophie: at what time will the test be  
James:noon in the training room  
Alice: ill be there and how is nick  
James: he's fine don't worry about it  
Victor:*knocks on door*  
Alice: come in  
victor:opens door* I brought the food  
and with that the day carried on and soon came the next day

* * *

~morning 22 April 2xxx~  
maid and designer knock on Alice's door wait 5 seconds then walked in the designer soon goes into Alice closet to pick out Alice's clothes while the maid stared opening the curtains and woke Alice up soon after another maid walked in with breakfast  
maid: princess heart its time for breakfast or would you rather take a shower first  
Alice: *wakes up and yawns* ill take a shower first  
designer:okay once you come out put this on  
Alice:okay  
Alice took a fast shower and put on the white laces dress with a brown belt and blue jean jacket ,blow dried and brushed her hair then brushed her teeth then walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by her designer who handed her white flats and told her to wear she was soon dragged to her desk where her hair stylist curled her hair and put half it up when she was finish her makeup artist did her make up which put on light pink lip stick put on a light brown eye shadow put on mascara and curled her eyelashes and add a light pink blush to complete the look then Alice all the stylist and maid left the room bowing and the maid said she'll be back in 15 min to get the dirty dishes Alice quickly finished her breakfast and then got up to get her bag she went through it and found what she was looking for and put it on i was the heart-shaped locket that her father gave her 5 min after you could hear a faint knock on the door  
Alice: come in  
Sophie: Alice I brought ace with me to explain the test  
Ace: good morning Alice  
Sophie was ware a yellow dress that went to her knees around the waist there was a bow she had white flats on she was also wearing her silver mist ring on the sides it was decorated with a heart diamond clubs and on the top it had a picture of mist her hair was curled with a white lace bow in it and had the same make up as Alice ace had short-long hair it was layered and bangs where parted to the left he was wearing back dress pants and a white dress shirt the first three buttons were unbuttoned and wore black loafers he also had on his sky ring the side design and color was the same as Sophie except the ring had a blue gem on the top that had the family emblem and family name  
Ace: so there is going to be seven different stations on for each element each one has a different object and react differently I wont tell you what each one does until after the test so all you have to do is touch all of them and see if they react to you and that's about it  
Alice: got cha but what about school  
Ace: it was rescheduled to next week so until the test you can just hang out I guess well I have some maters to attend to now so ill leave now  
Alice: bye ace  
another maid knocks on the door then walks in and bows  
maid: good morning princess heart princess diamond *walks towards the desk and picks up dirty dishes then walks towards the door and bows then closes the door behind her*  
Sophie:so Alice guess what day it is on Saturday  
Alice:*thinks the her self* hmm I don't know  
Sophie: April 24  
Alice: *eyes widen* the twins birthday  
Sophie: yup so I was wondering If you can come with me to go buy a present for them  
Alice: sure I have to buy one for them as well what time do you want to go  
Sophie: is now a good time  
Alice: I guess we have 3 hours until the test starts so sure  
Sophie:okay ill call the car driver over *takes out cell phone and dials the drivers number* let's go Alice  
Alice: okay *picks up her brown cross-body bag that her designer picked out in the morning and quickly put in both her phones, wallet and other things she'll be needing *  
Sophie: let's go to my room real fast to get my bag  
both Alice and Sophie walk towards Sophie's room which is just next door to get Sophie bag which was white hand bag with a flower in the middle she quickly put her phones and wallet in and start walking towards the front door where they where soon stopped by James  
James: where are you two going Alice has a test in a couple of hours  
Alice:were going into town to buy some stuff  
Sophie:don't worry hatter we'll be back before the test and no you can't come  
James: you guys can't go alone  
Sophie: we wont be alone victor is coming  
James: *pissed off* why is he going  
Sophie: he's the one taking us don't worry I hide my ring and put it on my neck you cant even see it since the chain is to long and inside my dress we'll be leavening now come on Alice  
Alice:right bye James ill see you later *walks out the door*  
James: bye

* * *

~outside~  
Victor:*opens door for Alice and Sophie* where are we heading  
Sophie:*gets into car after Alice* into town me Alice are going to go buy a present for James and nick  
Victor: alright *closes door and goes to drivers seat and starts driving to town which is 10 min away* is there a specific store you want to go to  
Sophie: yea take us to Bijoux the small jewelry store  
Victor: right away princess diamond  
Alice: what are you going to buy there  
Sophie: there's a watch there that James and nick have been eyeing but didn't buy because they both already have a working one but ill bye them one anyway  
Alice: oh  
Victor: we're here princess * parks car and open door for Alice and Sophie* shall i go with you  
Sophie:*gets out of car* sure it'll be boring if you stay here alone  
Victor: right  
Alice:*gets out of car* so this is the shop  
Sophie: yea  
Victor: *locks the car*  
Alice Sophie and victor walk into the store and are greeted by an old woman  
Old lady:hello there what can i do for you  
Sophie: oh well i'm look for two different watch's  
Old lady:oh the watch's are over here * leads Sophie and the rest towards the watch's*  
Sophie: *look trough the watches and finally finds the ones se was look for and points to them* its does two may i please see these two watch's  
old lady: why of course dear *take out both watch's and put both of them on the glass  
Sophie:*examines them* yea these are it I'd like to pay for these  
old lady: *very well grabs the watches and put both of them into there original boxes and take them to the cash register* that will be 400 dollars  
Sophie: *takes out her wallet and pay the old lady*  
old lady: would you like me to wrap them  
Sophie: oh i would love that please do  
Old lady: *takes boxes and wrap then one red wrapping and the other in green hands back the wrapped boxes in bag and look at Alice* dear are you wearing colored contacts  
Alice: me no may i ask why  
old lady: your eyes are colorful  
both Alice and Sophie: colorful  
Alice: *turns to face Sophie*  
Sophie:*looks at Alice in shock* oh my she's not kidding  
Old lady: *grabs mirror and puts it in front of Alice*  
Alice:*looks in mirror* my eyes look brown to me  
Old lady : so i seems be careful dear your very special  
Alice: okay  
Sophie: thank you very much we'll take out leave now bye  
All leave store and walk towards next one  
Alice:colorful eyes?  
Sophie: *remembers something *it couldn't be could it  
Alice: did you say something  
Sophie: no nothing oh let's go in there there's a bunch of cute stuff in there you could buy as presents  
Alice: oh okay  
All walk into store and look around in the end Alice bought a cell phone strap that had a small toy that looked like tsubird and some sakura and green tea flavored chocolate that Sophie told her James liked and 2 necklaces for nick and James it was a real crystal attached to silver that connects it to the chain one was red and the other green after they went to go get them wrapped and then went for lunch after went home

* * *

~11:45 heart mansion~  
James: where are they it's almost time for the test  
Alice:*Opens front door and see James* hi James we're home just in time  
James: what did you guys buy  
Sophie: nothing really just clothe's we'll go take this to our rooms and ill take Alice to the training room in a bit we'll see you there bye * she grabbed Alice's hand and starts running up stairs to Alice's room* phew that was close any way Alice we need to hide these  
Alice: and i know just where * takes out box from under her bed* here put the stuff in here  
Sophie: good idea Alice *puts watches in box*  
Alice: thanks* puts other objects in box then puts the box under her bed again*  
Sophie: any way Alice we have to go to the training room now or we'll be late let's go  
Alice: okay  
~training room 11:59~  
Ace: where's Alice  
Door opens reveling to teenage girls  
Alice: we're here  
Ace: just in time Alice these are the seven stations I was talking about yesterday so all you have o do is walk up to it and touch the object  
Alice: right  
Ace: you may start  
Alice: *walks up to the first station*  
the first station had an open flame Alice put her hand near it and it went out then she pulled her hand back and the flame came back  
Alice:it went out then it came back  
Ace: that was fast okay so your element is rain  
Sophie: hey can I test something  
Ace: sure  
Sophie: Alice keep going to the other stations  
Alice: okay * walks to the second station*  
the second station had a dead flower with fallen leaves Alice touched it and the flower came back to life she moved on to the next station which had a rock she touched it and it turned into sand Alice moved on this station had an empty ball she touched it and became full of sand Alice kept going and this station had a marble in a box Alice touched it and it multiplied and filled the box  
Ace: 5 out of the seven so far wait Sophie you don't think she  
Sophie: i'm positive she is  
Alice moves on to the next station which has a cotton ball touches it and it become rock hard  
James: 6 out of 7 it can't be  
Alice walks to the last station and touches it the white box turns in a dork orange  
Ace: oh my Sophie how did you  
Sophie: while me and alive where shopping the owner noticed that her eyes where colorful and I saw them my self and it was true so I wanted to test it  
Alice: they all reacted * turns around and once again her eyes are colorful* is that normal  
Henri: your eyes are colorful  
all turn towards Alice and eyes widen in surprise Alice blinks and they turn brown again they all rubbed their eyes thinking that they just imagined it  
Sophie:see I told you  
Ace: she's an arcobaleno  
Will: you mean like primo  
Ace: yea  
nick:that's impossible  
Ace: no its possible but it's extremely rare  
Alice:what are you guys talking about  
Ace:every one in the conference room now James call my father Alice go to your room for now  
Alice: okay

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it please review **

**Bijoux: jewelry (french)**

**arcobaleno: rainbow (Italian)**

**Primo: 1st ( Italian)**


	8. Chapter 7: The party

**A/N: done with this chapter yay i hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 7:The Party**

_Flashback~_

Ace: she's an arcobaleno  
Will: you mean like primo  
Ace: yea  
nick:that's impossible  
Ace: no its possible but it's extremely rare  
Alice:what are you guys talking about  
Ace:every one in the conference room now James call my father Alice go to your room for now  
Alice: okay  
Ace an everyone except for Alice who went to her room went to the conference room  
Alice: I wonder what they're talking about

* * *

~confrence room~  
Lord heart: ace why did you have james call me here  
Ace:father the reason i called you here is about Alice  
Lord Heart: what is something wrong with her  
Ace: no... no calm down father, when we were having the dying will test the first station Alice went to was rain and it reacted to her  
Lord heart: so you called me here to tell my her element is rain that wired she should have inherited the element of the sky  
Ace:wait father you didn't let me finish  
Lord heart: in that case go on  
Ace: well after I though she was done with the test Sophie asked me if she could test something so I let her she asked Alice to continue on to the next station and they all reacted to her and when she was done she turned around her eyes where colorful  
lord heart: *eyes widen* she an arcobaleno  
Ace: I'm positive she is  
Lord heart: Sophie what gave you the idea to make Alice go to all the stations  
Sophie:well when we went shopping earlier we stopped by a store and while we were paying the woman looked at Alice and ask if she had contacts in because they were colorful I didn't belive at first but when she turned to face me I knew she wasnt kidding so I want to make sure my hypothesis was correct by asking Alice to go to all the stations and it turns out I was right  
lord heart: good eye Sophie and thank you for sharing it with us  
Sophie: no problem sir  
Ace: so what do you want us to do and say to Alice  
lord heart: tell her everything  
Ace:are you sure  
lord heart:im positive she already knows all this any way or at least she used to and don't worry about the ring I give it her later  
Ace: okay  
Lord heart: ill take my leave now I have a meeting to attend to and let Alice know more about the training and where she will be doing it *leaves room*  
James: so who's going to tell her  
Ace: you could do it I have other thing's to attend to  
James:oh okay  
Henri: Alice really is the strongest from us  
Sophie:yea hey james ill go with you  
Nick: me too  
James: might as well let every one come *he says sarcastically*  
All nod head and start walking to Alice's room  
James: I was kidding

* * *

~Alice's room~  
Alice is currently sitting on her bed reading a book and hears a soft knock on the door  
Alice:come in *puts book down*  
James: we need to talk  
Alice: okay  
Everyone walks in and find a place to sit  
Alice:wow there's a lot of people in my room  
Sophie: see I told you only two of us should have come  
Alice:no its fine  
James: any way the reason all the stations reacted to you is because you're an arcobaleno  
Alice: I'm a rainbow ? *tilts head*  
James: that's what we call people who can use all the elements  
Alice: oh  
Nick: you are the 2nd person in 400 years to be able to use all the elements  
Alice:who was the first  
Nick: the first one was primo baseicly an arcobaleno is the most powerful person with a dying will they can use both the sky and earth elements  
Alice: there are more elements  
Henri:yea there are the sky ring which included sun,cloud,rain,storm,lighting ,mist and sky while the earth rings make up desert forest mountain glacier swamp and earth there is also one unknown one desert which only allows you to make illusions forest which lets you to grow and manipulate plants mountain it gives complete control of earth and sand glacier which gives you the power to freeze things if water source near by and create blizzard with the ring swamp which gives you the power to make and create bottomless swamps and earth which allows you to manipulate gravity  
Sophie :Alice you know how the sky ring allow you to temporally take away someone element  
Alice:yea  
Sophie:well an arcobaleno is the only one who can take someones element away for good  
Alice: wow  
Will:also their element power is about 10 times stronger than anybody else's  
Alice...  
James: that all we had to tell you any questions  
Alice:not really but ill let you know  
Sophie: oh yea Alice I need you measurements *take out measuring tape*  
Alice:*blush* for what  
Sophie:we need it for your school uniform  
Alice:school uniform  
Sophie: you'll be starting school with us on monday  
Alice: oh ill be going to school for the training I thought I was doing here all well wait is it like a school for mafia kids  
Sophie: something like that don't worry Alice most people there are nice-ish  
Alice: oh okay*sweat drop*  
James: we are also going to need a decoy ring  
Alice: decoy ring what for  
James: we don't want people to know that you an arcobaleno  
Alice:oh right  
Henri:they'll make you take a test to figure out what class you're in  
James: we are all in class A but for different years  
Henri:me and Sophie are first years James nick and you second years and will a third year  
James: that's about it guys lets let Sophie take care of the rest  
all the guys leave the room  
Sophie: hehe time for measurements  
Alice:*sweat drop*

* * *

~time skip 5:00~  
Alice: what does the school look like  
Sophie:a mansion  
Alice: and the uniforms  
Sophie: the are super cute each person has to was a vest and ribbon/tie of there element color while the jacket and skirt/pants are the same as everyone elses  
Alice: im kind of scared to go to school  
Sophie: why  
Alice: well because I don't really know anyone there except you guys  
Sophie: don't worry im 100% positive that you going to become popular fast  
Alice: really  
Sophie: yea  
the rest of the day passed by pretty quickly

* * *

~Friday 23 April 2xxx~  
once again Alice was woken up by her servants she took a shower blow dried her hair and brushed her teeth she wore a navy blue polka dot skirt and a white short sleeve dress shirt and left her hair straight and put a black ribbon in it did her make up the same as yesterday and same bag and finish of the look she wore brown sandles as she finished change she heard a faint knock on the door  
Alice:come in  
Lord heart: are you ready honey  
Alice: yea i just finished  
Lord heart: okay let's get going shall we  
Alice:*nods*  
they both walk to the car and drive to a famous café called Crossroads Cafe both walk in and order then go to a tabel to sit down  
Lord heart: okay Alice the reason i called you out here today was to spend some time with you and talk to you  
Alice: yes i know father  
Lord heart:can i see you phone Alice  
Alice:sure*takes out phones and hands them to her father*  
lord heart: here *switches phones with a blue a black one *  
Alice: oh so my deco ring is rain  
lord heart:correct here *gives Alice a ring that is silver and decorated like the rest except it has a drawing of a rain drop and a small orange crystal on it *  
Alice:it look different then the rest  
Lord heart: well of corse th ring work for both the rain and sky unlike the other who only work for one element this one works for two the way you use these ring is gathering all of your resolve and moving through you body to your ring and with that it lights up with a flame  
Alice: cool  
Lord heart:and here is your real ring *hand Alice a gold ring that had different colors of crystals on the top all nicely shaped and place together looking almost attached to each other it also had the emblem and family name on it* this ring once belonged to primo  
Alice: oh my thank you very much father for all the kindness you have shown me in such a short time  
Lord heart:*smilies* no problem Alice well should we get going  
and with that they spent the entire day together catching up

* * *

~Saturday 24 April 2xxx noon~  
Alice was wearing a light pink floral dress with matching flats and a white cardigan she also wore a gold bracelet her locket and arcobaleno ring on her neck and rain ring on her index finger on her right hand hair was curled and half up with pink lace bow  
Sophie:hey Alice let's get the presents ready for the party later  
Alice: sure *take box from under her bed and puts it on desk*  
Will:what is the box  
Alice:the present for nick and james why do you ask  
Will: what did you get them  
Alice:im not telling  
Sophie:why are you in here anyway  
Will: oh i came to tell Alice that her uniform is here  
Alice:really yea i was looking forward to seeing it  
Will:*passes the bag to Alice* here  
Alice:thank you *smiles and opens bag and pulls out uniform* oh my it's so cute you were right Sophie oh look its blue and orange strips  
Sophie: cute mines violet  
Will:Mines yellow well ill be leaving now ill see you at the party later *leaves room*  
Alice:yea see yea  
James:do you like you uniform  
Alice:i loved it what does the guys uniform look like  
James:about the same but we wear pants and a tie instead  
Alice: oh

* * *

~time skip 10:00 2 hrs into party~  
Alice was out side on the balcony sitting on a bench facing the rose garden getting some air with the present for james in her hand she then hears a click sound and notices some one next to her she turns her head and notices its james  
James: why are you out here all alone  
Alice: just getting some fresh air  
James: it is a beautiful night huh  
Alice:yea  
Both Alice and james look at the stars james then look at Alice and notice a green box i her hand  
James: why do you have a box  
Alice:oh its your present *hands it to james*  
James: thank you Alice*opens gift and pulls out a small jewelry box he then opens it an takes out the green jewel necklace and smile* thank you Alice I love it *he pulls out the bigger box and look at it* I love these thank you Alice  
Alice: there is one last thing *Alice hands James the phone strap* I got it for you because the bird looks like tsubird

James: thank you Alice *smiles and kisses check*  
Alice:*blush* you're welcome  
nick: what are you guys doing out here  
Alice: getting fresh air and I gave James his present oh and here's yours *hands nick the box*  
Nick: thank you Alice can I open it  
Alice: yes go ahead  
Nick: *opens box and pulls out a red gem necklace and smiles* thank you Alice  
Alice: oh here *hands phone strap*  
NIck: *looks at it * you just couldn't let it go could you Alice  
James: what she get you  
Nick:*shows james*  
James:*starts laughing* good one Alice  
Alice:when i saw it i just had to get it for you  
James*starts laughing harder*  
Nick: haha very funny *smilies* but thank you alice any way lets get inside the party is almost over  
James:*still cracking up* i-it hurts c-c-cant stop  
Nick: *rolls eyes*  
Sophie: what going on  
Alice: oh jame is laughing because of the lion phone starp i got for james  
Henri: let me see * holding back laugh*  
Nick:*shows henri and will*  
henri: i cant *walks inside so they wont be able to see him laugh*  
Will: *starts laughing*  
Sophie:see I told you it'll be funny  
Ace:come in side ther starting to look for you guys  
And with that the night ended in a funny note

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it please review**


	9. Chapter 8: Anabel

**A/N: another chapter is done :) i hope you enjoy**

**I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

Chapter 8: Anabel

~Flash back~

Alice: oh James is laughing because of the lion phone strap i got for James  
Henri: let me see * holding back laugh*  
Nick:*shows Henri and will*  
Henri: i cant *walks inside so they wont be able to see him laugh*  
Will: *starts laughing*  
Sophie:see I told you it'll be funny  
Ace:come inside there starting to look for you guys  
And with that the night ended in a funny note  
~Sunday 25 April 2xxx 8:00 night~  
Will:hey Alice i came by to give you some advice for school tomorrow  
Alice:okay  
Will: be 100% sure that you get a tour of the school because it is very easy to get lost there  
Alice: yea  
Will: try and make as many friends as you can it'll help you out later in life  
Alice: yea  
Will:Make sure to study for your test and be on time in class because they give harsh punishments and if you ever get bullied come to one of us and we'll teach them a lesson  
Alice:*smiles* thank you will that sweet of you to give me advice *hugs will*  
Will: *smiles* no problem you and Sophie are like my sisters ill do anything for you two  
Alice:*Smiles*  
Will: oh and here are our books and backpack you can get a new one if you want and here's the rule book  
Alice: no its fine i like it its a traditional Japanese high school backpack and thank you  
will: *smiles* well i let you start getting ready  
Alice: *puts pencil box book and note book into backpack and other supplies she'll be needing then starts getting ready for bed*

* * *

~Monday 26 April 2xxx 7:00 morning~  
Alice once again is woken up the maids she quickly takes a shower brushes her teeth blow-dries it ate breakfast puts on her uniform which was a white dress shirt black skirt blue and orange striped vest and a matching ribbon around the collar and her hair was curled and put half up she also had a striped blue and orange bow in her hair her make up was natural just a little mascara and some lip gloss she also wore black Loafers and black knee high socks she also had her family ring on both on her hand and her neck along with her locket once she was done she heard a faint knock on her door  
Alice: come in  
Sophie:guess what i just heard right now  
Alice: what  
Sophie:we are going in the heart family car  
Alice: so  
Sophie: no you don't get it we've only been in that car once and that was for aces graduation any way we only use that car if someone in the heart family is going  
Alice:oh so is that like a big deal or something  
Sophie: the school knows the emblem if we pull up in that car there going to think that lord heart or ace are there is going to be a war out there  
Alice:oh that bad  
James: what are you guys talking about  
Sophie was wearing the same thing as Alice except her except her vest and ribbon where violet and her hair was strength and also wearing her family ring and James was ware the male version of the uniform black slacks white short sleeve dress shirt green vest and tie and black loafers and his family ring  
Alice:she was telling me how we are going to school in the heart family car and how it was going to be an all out war at school  
nick: yea no kidding there will be people fighting to see who is in the car  
Alice: oh my  
Ace: hey Alice were taking to school an hour after it starts  
Alice: why  
Ace: we don't want you to get caught up in that  
Henri: so your using us as decoys  
Ace:yea pretty much good luck and try not to die  
James: because that helpful but that is a good idea so ill go through with it  
Sophie: me to anything protect Alice  
They have a bonding moment by agreeing to go through the plan  
Alice: *sweat drop* okay  
James: any ways lets go guys we'll be late  
all leave the room but Alice

* * *

~at mafia privet academy ~  
as they arrive at school there are already a lot of student surrounding the car trying to see who is in the famous heart family car and really had an all out war but once the door open it stop they were all some what disappointed to see no one in the heart family in there but they still got to see the members of ace group of guardians and the school bell rings so everyone rushes to class

* * *

~45 min later back at home~  
Ace: Alice we're about to start heading to school lets go  
Alice: okay wait *puts phones in bag as well as wallet and handkerchief* coming*she quickly goes down stairs to be surprised by the flash* what was that  
Ace: i'm sorry its just that my cute little sister look even more cute in the school uniform so i wanted t take a picture of you  
Alice: smile* lets take a picture together then  
Ace: okay  
after that they where in the car heading to school  
Ace: oh Alice can i see primos ring dad gave you  
Alice: sure*shows ring ace ring on her neck and the one on finger*  
Ace:wow it looks better in person and gem on you rain ring is so you can also use the sky huh  
Alice: yup  
Ace: oh we're here * hands Alice a hat* put this on and cover your face  
Alice: why  
Ace: because i know you better than any one and i know that you don't like drawing attention to your self  
Alice: that is true thank you ace  
and with that they both get out of the car and start walking to the principals office to check Alice after that ace leaves for a meeting and Alice starts walking to class then suddenly Crash

Alice: ow *falls to the floor*  
teenage girl:*turns to face Alice* watch where your going low class peasant *walks away*  
Alice:Did she just call me a low class peasant  
Teenage boy: are you okay  
Alice:yea i'm fine but did she just call me a low class peasant  
Teenage boy: yea she like that to everyone she like that because her dad is part of the heart family oh here let me help you up  
Alice: thank you oh do you know where class 2-A is  
teenage boy:oh your cute yea i'm in that class fallow me by the way i'm Alex Gonzalez  
Alice:*blush* i'm Alice  
Alex: were here

* * *

~10 minutes before~  
guy next to window: hey look another heart family car  
all teenagers in the class stand up and look out side  
teenage girl: ah look its Richard he's with some one i cant see very well why is that person walking behind him  
teacher: class sit down an shut up now *shoots gun towards roof*  
James: shes here  
nick: seems like it  
teenage girl: aww i wanted to know who it was

* * *

~Present time ~  
looks like we have a new student  
Teacher: oh Alice it been a while  
Alice: i'm sorry do i know you  
Teenage boy: so even reborn has some lady's who don't like him *laughs*  
Teacher (Reborn): *murders aura comes out of him and throws chalk at the student*Alice come here  
James: don't feel bad reborn she lost her memory  
Reborn: anyway class this is Alice heart  
Alice: *walks in* hello i'm Alice i hope we can all get along *smile cutely*  
you can hear voices in the back ground damn she hot id tap that and others saying she pretty and after a few seconds they all stop talking and all together say " WAIT DID HE JUST SAY ALICE HEART!"  
Reborn: are there any questions for her  
Alex: wait your the legendary Alice heart who went missing  
the entire classes hand are up Alice point the boy in the glasses  
boy in glasses: are you single  
Alice:*turns towards reborn* oh wait do you have a pet chameleon  
Reborn: yea  
Alice:oh your uncle Reborn i'm sorry i didn't recognize you at first you may have heard but i lost my memory when i was kidnapped i only remember bits and pieces  
Alex: he's your uncle  
Reborn:*hides smile*well i'm glad you remembered me you seat is next to James by the window and Alex go sit down

* * *

~lunch~  
once the lunch bell rung all the guys and girls surrounded Alice  
girl with glasses: hey Alice what you flame  
Alice:rain and sky  
Alex: leave her alone you crowding her  
Alice: thank you Alex  
Alex:you related to reborn  
Alice:yea hes my real moms brother and my dads right hand man  
Alex: oh you have a step mom  
Alice: yea but she died  
Alex:oh i'm sorry  
Alice: don't worry about it she tired to kill me  
Alex: oh  
James: Alice lets go eat lunch on the roof  
Alice: sure *quickly gets lunch and walks towards door*oh Alex do you want to come  
Alex:sure  
Mr reborn: wait you have to go take the test in the gym so you can stay in this class  
Alice:oh right thanks for reminding me  
James: oh you haven't taken the test yet we'll go with you  
Alice:is that allowed  
Nick: yea you just going to be fighting you uncle  
Alice: wait that's not fair he thought me every thing i know  
:just go to the gym i'd like to see what you remember

* * *

~gym~  
Loudspeaker: the battle of Alice heart and Mr reborn is about to start  
entire class is there wondering if she could really take down reborn  
Alice: are you sure about this  
: positive don't worry i wont hurt you to bad  
Alice: that make me feel so much better  
:i'm glad i helped  
Alice: still satin i see  
loud speaker :start  
as soon as they battle starts reborn start charging at Alice and throws a punch towards her Alice blocks it reborn smirks and kicks her in the side and Alice goes flying but land on her feet she smirks as well and put her hand in front of her which is holding reborns gun named Leon well played Alice Reborn soon use his ring to go faster in speed(sun ring) he shows up in front of Alice and and tries to kick her again but miss's Alice balked by jumping back ah then uses her ring to make him slow down and runs towards him and before she could land a hit on him reborn looks at Alice and notice her eyes  
Reborn: arcobaleno  
Alice then covers her eyes lets him go at his normal speed and walks out the gym reborn then runs after her  
Reborn: Alice  
Alice: can we talk about this later please I promise ill tell you every thing  
James: Alice are you okay  
Alice: nods*turns around*  
James: he found out  
Alice:nods  
Reborn:is she a  
James: yea she is  
Nick: what happened  
Sophie: Alice what's Wrong  
Alice: I need contacts  
James:ill tell your father about it  
Reborn:Alice come here  
Alice:*walks towards reborn closes eyes and passes out but lands in reborn a arms*  
Reborn:* Carry's Alice princess style* she did well she passes since she was the only one able to take leon away  
Sophie:what wrong with Alice  
James: she exhausted that was the first time she used her flames  
Reborn:*starts walking towards the nurses office*  
Will:we better get to class lets let Alice rest

* * *

~in class~  
Girl:wheres Alice and reborn  
Girls friend: i heard she took reborn gun  
Boy:what really no has ever been able to do that  
Boy friends: Shes really hot but if her uncle is reborn who knows what he'll do if we tired to go after her  
James and nick walk into the class room as they walk in they listen to all the gossip about Alice you could see the murders aura coming from them  
Girl: hey look the diamond twins are back  
the class surrounds them telling them how amazing they are and even ask some questions about Alice  
boy:dose Alice have a boyfriend  
James:*gives the boy a death glare*  
Other boy: is a Alice okay she left the gym before she could-  
Nick:can you guys all just calm down *gives a fake smile* shes fine  
door slams open and everybody turns there heads to so who it was  
Reborn:sit down now! class is starting  
Girl:*raises hand* dose Alice pass  
Reborn:you'll find out later moving on

* * *

~30 min later hall way~  
Alice walks to class feeling a bit dizzy once she near the class some bumps into her  
Girl:stupid peasant  
Alice: oh its you  
Girl:how dear you speak to me with such disrespect  
Alice: well considering the fact the you bumped into me twice and called me low class peasant who wouldn't  
Girl:do you know who i am  
Alice: no why are you someone important or something  
Girl:as a matter a fact i am my name is Anabel heart my father is the brother of the current heart boss  
Alice:i really don't care and i'm Alice *walks away*  
Girl:*smirks* hump i see that she really is daughter of the lower class  
Alice: *rolls eyes* think what you want  
Girl: *walks away* wait i have a cousin named Alice but i cant be her she was kidnapped  
Alice shows up in front of her class and opens the door and walks in  
Reborn: Alice why are you here you should be resting  
Alice:reborn i'm fine oh and do you know an Anabel heart  
Reborn:shes your cousin  
Alice: oh that's just great  
Reborn:any way go sit down  
Alice: right  
Girl:thank god Alice is alright  
Boy:good reborn didn't hurt her  
Reborn: *shoots roof* quiet

* * *

~after class~  
James: Alice lets go  
Alice: wait up i want to ask reborn something  
Reborn: what is it  
Alice: why are you teaching at a high school  
Reborn: i'm a sub for a week  
Alice: did you do something to get my father mad  
Reborn: just because i broke his laptop 8 times  
Alice: oh i can see why  
Reborn: any way you should head home James and nick are waiting  
Alice: right ill see you later lets go guys

* * *

~Hallway~  
James: so did you like school today  
Alice: yea but why do i get the feeling were being followed and talked about  
Nick:maybe because we are  
Alice:*turns around and sweat drops* uh  
Sophie:ALICE! wait up  
Anabel: did you just say Alice  
Sophie:*runs towards Alice and tackles her* i missed you so much how was school  
Alice: pretty good  
James:calm down  
Anabel:My love *hugs James*  
James: hi to you to Anabel  
Alice:oh its Anabel *pissed off  
Anabel: why are you talking to her  
James: what are you talking about she your cousin Alice... Alice heart  
Anabel: your Alice heart *lets go of James*  
Alice: yea thanks for this morning and after noon and just so you know i'm not a low class peasant  
Anabel:i'm so sorry i had no idea  
Alice:yea its fine don't worry about it*shows fake smile* so whats this about James being your love  
James:i doesn't mean anything Alice  
Anabel:*mad* what are you talking about iv'e been in love with you since we were kids and when i told you how i felt you said the you were in love with someone else  
James:and i still am so can you please just give up on me  
Anabel:how mean James  
Sophie: Anabel just stop we'll talk about this later  
Alice: i'm going home i'm tired  
Nick: ill go with you  
Alice: okay  
both walk away  
Anabel:they make a cute couple  
James:*pissed of* you think so  
Sophie: Anabel don't say stupid things lets go home

* * *

**A/N:okay i hope you enjoyed even thou the fighting scene sucked**


	10. Chapter 9: Chris White

**A/N: done with another chapter I'm on roll anyway I hope you enjoy**

**I don't own Alice I wonderland**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chris White**

Anabel:*mad* what are you talking about iv'e been in love with you since we were kids and when i told you how i felt you siad the you were in love with someone else  
James:and i still am so can you please just give up on me  
Anabel:how mean james  
Sophie: anabell just stop we'll talk about this later  
Alice: im going home im tired  
Nick: ill go with you  
Alice: okay  
both walk away  
Anabell:they make a cute couple  
James:*pissed of* you think so  
Sophie: Anabel don't say stupid things lets go home

* * *

~outside~  
Nick: are you okay Alice you came back to class even thou you passed out you should have went home instead  
Alice:don't worry rabbit i'm fine if I wasn't feeling better i would have went home instead of going back to class  
Nick:okay whats take the others so long  
Sophie:Alice wait up  
Alice:*turns around and smiles and feels vision bluur again* shit *shakes head*  
Nick:Are you sure you okay  
Alice:yea im fine don't worry  
James: Sophie calm down  
Sophie: *runs up to Alice* are you ready to go  
Alice: yea the sooner the better  
Anabel: Alice are you okay you don't look so good  
Alice: im fine lets just go  
James: Alice anabel's right you don't look so good  
Alice:*pissed off* i Told you i'm fine* vision bluur again* fuck ...*gets in car*  
Sophie:Alice... she looks like she in pain  
Anabel:hmm I don't see it  
James:lets just get her home  
nick:okay  
Henri: you guys are stupid don't you see she's feeling dizzy still so she's trying to go home as fast as possible so that she wont worry us  
Anabel: how did you know that  
Henri:i have my ways  
Alice: can we leave now !  
After that they all got inside the car

* * *

~inside car~  
Anabel:why are you in such a rush to go home  
Alice:*glares and turns away* that is none of your business now shut up*eyes turn colorful*  
They all look at Alice with shock  
Sophie: wow alice i've never seen you say that before  
James:Alice calm down  
they get to a stop light and Alice opens the door  
Alice: ill walk home *Alice turns around and looks at them in disappointment then uses her sun ring to incress her speed and glows pure yellow*  
Anabel:I thought her flames were sky and rain  
Will: it is she's also sun  
Anabel:3 flames but her eyes they were  
James:contacts  
Anabel: yea that could be it  
they close the door and start driving home again and during the entire ride there no one uttered a single word  
~Heart mansion~  
once Alice arrived home she locked her self in her room and passed out on the floor

* * *

~15 min later~  
Sophie: do you think Alice is okay  
James:im not sure but im worried  
Will:ill go check on her  
Nick:ill come with you  
Ace: whats going on with Alice  
James: we're not sure she was acting wired after she passed out at school  
Ace:my sister passed out at school *runs to Alice's room and knocks on the door and doesn't hear an answer so he try's to open the door* Alice open the door *knocks again* Alice can you hear me please open the door Alice... Alice!  
James: ace whats wrong  
Ace:Alice wont open the door  
Anabel: maybe she doesnt want to see anyone right now and will come out when she's hungry  
Sophie:lets give her some space  
Will: hmm  
Henri:I got a bad feeling  
Will:me too  
Anabel: let's go do our homework ill have a maid take her food later

* * *

~next morning April 27 2xxx~  
Sophie walks to Alice room to knock on the door but notice that Alice hadn't touch the food the maid bought she tries to open the door but it's still locked she runs next door to hatters room and opens the door  
Sophie: James i'm starting to get really worried about Alice she hasn't touched the food yesterday now that I think about it she didn't eat anything yesterday only breakfast  
James: oh i just remembered something  
Sophie: what  
James: mine and Alice balcony is connected we can go into her room through that door  
Sophie: james you're a genius  
Nick: who's a genius  
James:we can check on Alice through the balcony  
Nick: you right  
they all walk the balcony and walk to Alice's room and look through the glass and are happy to see Alice puting on her ring and necklace and the turns around and walks towards the balcony they all run back to james' room and still look out the window and see Alice jump off the balcony and walk to school  
Nick: is she crazy were on the 3rd floor  
Sophie:at least we know she okay  
James: lets go to school

* * *

~at school~  
Alice walks to the bathroom to put on her contacts to hide her current eye color and then walk to class  
Teenage boy: nice contacts  
Alice:why are you here white knight  
Teenage boy: nice to see you to Alice don't forget im the on that saved you from that hell hole  
Alice:say what you want  
Teenageboy: its to bad to see your not the real Alice I know  
Alice: shut up im still a part of her  
Teenage boy: yea the meaner one just because you are currently in her body doesn't make it yours  
Alice: just tell me why your here Chris  
Chris: isn't it obvious to make you mine *takes hand and kisses it*  
*bell rings*  
Alice: i'm going to class and just so you know both me and her are in love with James not you  
Chris: I've got my ways of getting people to like me  
Alice: *glares at him*stay away from us  
Chris:id like to see how Alice would feel if she saw you treating me like that  
Alice:i am Alice  
Chris: yea keep telling yourself that*walks away*

* * *

~In class~  
Sophie:hey reborn have you seen Alice today  
Reborn:no not yet why  
Sophie:she wasn't acting like her self yesterday  
Alice:*walks in and sits in seat*  
Reborn: ill talk to her now get to class  
Sophie:right *leaves class*  
James:hey Alice are you okay  
Alice:*smilies*yea never better why  
James: you were acting weird yesterday  
Alice: oh I wasnt feeling well  
James: oh okay but if anything is wrong you can talk to me you know that right  
Alice: yea don't worry  
Alex: hey Alice guess what I heard  
Alice: what  
Alex: were having a new transfer student  
Alice: guy or girl  
Alex: guy  
Alice: that guy just doesn't give up does he  
Alex:did you say something  
Alice: no nothing  
Reborn: *class sit down* as you have probably heard we are having another transfer student you may come in  
Chris:*walks in *  
Reborn: his name is-  
both nick and James stand from there seats  
James:Chris what are you doing here  
Nick:aren't you from the human world  
Chris: no don't be silly I was just keeping an eyes on my beloved Alice  
Alice: beloved  
Chris: *walks towards Alice and kisses check Alice then stand from her seat and kick Chris in the stomach*  
Alice: what did I tell you  
Chris: why should I listen to you your an imposter  
Alice:don't be stupid I am her  
Chris: what ever you say arcoblen-  
Alice: *covers his mouth with hand*  
Chris:*kisses it*  
Alice: *jerks hand away*  
Chris: Alice I didn't know you wanted me to kiss you so much* puts hand on Alice chin an tilts it up*  
James: that's enough *slaps hand away* leave Alice alone  
Alice: james  
Chris:stop being an eyesore  
Reborn:*shoots ceiling* i've had enough chris just introduce your self and sit down  
Chris: sure i'm Chris white nice to meet you  
James: chris white so he's part of the white family  
Chris: yea so what  
Nick: then why are you after Alice who is part of the heart family  
Chris: isn't obvious it's because i love her  
Reborn:*throws chalk at Chris*  
Chris: *doges it* teacher it's not nice to hit your students  
Reborn: *smirks* stay after class id like to have a word with you  
Chris: what ever  
~after class lunch~  
Chris so what did you want to talk about  
Reborn: you said that Alice was an impostor right  
Chris: yea that's right I mean that is her body in all but that not her inside is the arcobaleno she wearing contacts to hide her eyes  
Reborn: hmm... thank you that is all  
Chris: why did you ask  
Reborn: that is none of your concern  
Chris what ever you say reborn  
~after school~  
Reborn: alice can I have a word with you after everyone has left  
Alice: sure  
Reborn: so why are you in Alice body arcobaleno  
Alice: you found out guess I wont be needing these*take out contacts*  
Reborn: answer me  
Alice: I'm protecting Alice from Chris  
Reborn: i know your trying to protect her but you shouldn't take her body she her own person and it's not fair to her  
Alice: haha your funny if I leave her body now she well be unconscious for a week I don't think you want that to happen now do you  
Reborn: no but the longer you stay there the higher chances she will never wake up  
Alice: fine ill leave her body but I will be back take care of her for me while im gone*closes eyes and passes out in reborn arms *  
Reborn: looks like ill have to take home

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	11. Chapter 10 : Alice's Refleiction

**A/N:I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I'm happy to say that i finally finished this chapter so now with no further ado I hope you guys enjoy**

**normal**

_**thoughts**_

**Chapter 10 : Alice's Reflection**

~flash back~

Reborn: so why are you in Alice body arcobaleno  
Alice: you found out guess i wont be needing these*takes out contacts*  
Reborn: answer me  
Alice: i'm protecting Alice from Chris  
Reborn: i know your trying to protect her but you shouldn't take her body she her own person and it's not fair to her  
Alice: haha your funny if i leave her body now she well be unconscious for a week I don't think you want that to happen now do you  
Reborn: no but the longer you stay there the higher chances she will never wake up  
Alice: fine ill leave her body but i will be back take care of her for me while im gone*closes eyes and passes out in reborn arms *  
Reborn: looks like ill have to take you home

* * *

~heart mansion~  
reborn opens he door to the house and walks in he starts walking up the stairs and is stopped by Sophie  
Sophie:reborn whats wrong with Alice  
Reborn she fell asleep in the car she has a high fever  
Sophie:oh will she be okay  
Reborn:yea she'll be fine *keeps walking up the stirs and to Alice's room where the door was still locked*  
James:she locked the door yesterday and never opened it  
Reborn:don't tell me she jumped through the balcony  
James:yea she did  
Reborn:insane arcobaleno  
James:Did you say something  
Reborn:your balconies are connected right  
James:yea just go right in  
Reborn then goes into James room and through the balcony and into Alice's room and put Alice in on her bed then walks to Alice's door and unlocks it ace then bursts through the door  
Ace: huh wasn't the door locked  
Reborn:I unlocked it  
Ace:what wrong with Alice  
Reborn:the arcobaleno was controlling her body she'll be fine in about a we-  
Alice:*sits up* whats going on what happened  
Reborn:Alice its impossible she should be unconscious  
Ace:tell me whats going on  
Reborn:as I said before Alice was being controled by the arcobaleno for 1 day and a half  
Ace:like primo  
Reborn: yes but Alice recovers faster  
Alice:what are you talking about  
Ace: whats the last thing you remember  
Alice: I remember waking up in the nurses room  
Reborn: seems like the arcobaleno was inside her after she woke up in the nurses office  
Alice:wait! I also remember seeing someone that look exactly like me in a dark room I was sitting alone for what seemed like hours all I can see is my reflection on water  
Ace:*hugs Alice* its okay Alice you're not alone any more  
Alice:*shakes head* no I didn't feel alone I felt someone there a warm presences also my reflection talked to me  
Ace:talked to you  
Alice: yea it told me everything was going to be alright and to not worry that it was going to protect me  
Ace:did I tell you from what  
Alice:white knight  
Reborn: hmm Alice get some rest  
Alice: no im not tired at all I feels as if I was asleep for days  
Reborn:okay then do you homework  
Alice:*sighs* fine  
Reborn:and you come with me  
both ace and reborn walk out of Alice room  
_Alice's mind:hmm seems like you recover quickly_  
Alice:*looks around room * who was that  
_Alice's reflection: you don't remember i'm your reflection your other self _  
Alice:my reflection  
Alice's Reflection: yes that's right ill protect you form the white knight  
Alice:what does he want  
_Alice's Reflection:he wants to get between you two_  
Alice: you two?  
_Alice's Reflection: you and James_  
Alice:*blush*how did you-  
_Alice's Reflection: don't forget i'm you I know everything about you_  
Alice: right what are you planning to do  
_Alice's reflection:what ever I can but ill need to borrow our body for now is that okay_  
Alice: when can I have it back  
_Alice reflection: when ever he's not around but please note that you will still be in somewhat control of you body you can only show emotions thou and you eyes will change colors so you needed to ware contacts_  
Alice:alright ill share my body  
_Alice's reflection: very well_  
James:*opens door* Alice who are you talking to  
Alice:*turns head eye color currently one brown and the other colorful*  
James: your eyes  
Alice:*blinks eyes turns back to normal* what about them  
James: nothing never mind so who were you talking to  
Alice:*look at natsu which is on her bed* natsu  
James:right well I guess I leave you alone then * walks out of room*  
_Alice's reflection:you don't have to talk out loud to communicate with me you can just talk through your mind_  
Alice:right sorry  
_Alice's reflection:right my ask a favor of you_  
_Alice: sure_  
_Alice's Reflection: may I borrow you body for a bit I must speck with someone_  
_Alice: s-sure_  
_Alice's reflection:don't worry I will give it back to you don't doubt me_  
_Alice: right_  
_Alice's reflection:even when we switch places you can still communicate with me if you want to come out just tell me I will do anything for you for I shall not let anyone hurt you, you can trust me _  
Alice: *nods*  
Once Alice nods Alice's reflection take over her body and her eyes once again turn colorful and starts walking to the meeting room once there she opens the door

* * *

~meeting room~  
Alice: I though you'd be here  
Reborn: what did i tell you about controlling her body  
Alice:don't worry this time she let me i wont hurt her i can promise you that  
Reborn:what exactly are you trying to accomplish  
Alice:like i said im trying to protect Alice  
Ace:from who  
Alice: the white knight who else he truly does love her and it could end the war thou but he may have something else in mind and we all know you can't risk it *starts walking out of room*  
Ace: fine then i'm trusting you but if you hurt Alice I wont forgive you  
Alice:oh and just so you know I am Alice whether you guys like it or not  
Ace: just because you share a body doesn't make you her you are two complete different beings/souls that share one body don't forget the past you got primo killed  
Alice: and that's why i must protect Alice she is much more powerful then primo ever was  
Reborn:so you say can you just get out her body already  
Alice:gladly hold out your hands  
Reborn does what she says and gets out of Alice body and her eyes are once again brown  
Alice:*gets up*hi reborn when did I get here  
Ace:*pissed off*you let her use your body  
Alice:yea so  
Reborn:she was right you really do recover fast  
Alice:you mean reflection  
_Alice's Reflection:not bad_  
Reborn:is that her name  
Alice:umm...  
Alice:sure why not  
Alice:yea  
Reborn:*smirk*your talking to her aren't you  
_Reflection:don't tell him this is our secret_  
Alice:*shakes head*i'm not  
Reborn:are you lying  
Alice:no  
James:*opens door*hey ace ali- *notices Alice* I mean I need to talk to you  
Ace:yes we know  
Sophie: hey James have you se- oh Alice Anabel and I were looking for you  
Alice:who's Anabel *tilts head in confusion*  
Alice's reflection: your cousin  
Alice: oh my cousin  
Sophie: yea remember you met her yesterday  
Alice: y-yea i remember *gives fake smile*  
Annabel: are you feeling better Alice  
Alice: w-what is she doing here she's the girl who called me a low-class peasant  
Sophie:*look at Anabel* you said what  
Annabel: N-nothing  
Sophie:*gives death glare*how many time do I have to tell to not call people that  
Alice: Sophie don't worry no harm done right  
James: why did you call her that anyway  
Alice: we bumped into each other in the hall way any way why is she here  
Sophie:*look at her with confusion*shes your cousin  
Alice: right well i'm going to the garden now if you guys need me *walks out towards the garden*  
_Reflection:that went nicely *she says sarcastically*_  
Alice: that could have went better  
Sophie: Alice wait  
Alice: *turns around* yes Sophie  
Sophie: are you okay I feel like you been avoiding me lately  
Alice:don't be silly why would I avoid you we're best friends  
Sophie:But you've been acting differently lately  
Alice: oh I've just had some stuff on my mind is all don't worry if you want we can hang out right now  
Sophie: yay  
Alice: so what do you want to do  
Sophie:let's go to the garden  
Alice:*smiles* sure  
Sophie:oh is it okay if Anabel comes  
Alice:sure  
Sophie,Anabel and Alice all start walking towards the garden once they get there they all sit at the table in the middle

* * *

~garden~  
Annabel: Alice are you feeling better  
Alice:yea don't worry  
Sophie:Alice how are you likeing school  
Alice:Its okay I don't remember much  
_Reflection:sorry_  
Sophie:*smiles*i'm glad you like it also i heard that your quite popular in your class  
Alice:*sweat drop*oh really  
Anabel:yea and i heard there was a new transfer student in your class  
Alice:there was  
_Reflection:just go along with what they are saying_  
Alice:right there was  
Anabel:was it a guy or girl  
Alice:guy  
_Reflection:yea_  
Anabel:was he cute  
Alice:not sure I didn't really notice  
Anabel:aw come on Alice there must be someone you like  
Alice:actually there is  
Sophie:*smiles*is it who I think it is  
Alice: maybe  
Anabel: who tell me  
Alice:*smirks*i don't think you want to know  
Anabel:why not  
Sophie: *changes subject*oh anabel why do you like my brother any way  
Anabel:haven't you heard of love at first sight  
Alice: I don't belive in that  
Anabel: aw really but don't you think its more romantic that way  
Alice:nope*says inacently*  
Anabel:your no fun  
Alice:it's some what a waste of time if the guy doesnt like you back but then again you could always just get to know the person  
Anabel: so does that mean you know the person  
Alice:yea were childhood friends  
Anabel: *eyes widen in realization* oh i know who it is  
Alice:oh are you mad  
Anabel:why would I be your in love with nick right  
Alice and Sophie: what *sweat drop*  
Sophie: your really clueless  
Anabel:yea i mean you and nick do make a cute couple after seeing you two walk together I saw flowers surrounding the 2 of you oh we go on double dates and stuff like that and we can have a double wedding and  
Alice: sorry to disappoint you but it's not nick that I like  
Anabel: Alice yo don't have to be in denial we're all friends here  
Alice: Sophie is right your clueless  
James:*walks in* what are you guys talking about  
Anabel:oh honey we were just talking about how Alice like nick  
James:*Pissed off*oh really  
Alice:anabel how many time do i have to tell you I don't like nick  
Anabel:but you said you like one of you childhood friends right and you look cute together with nick so its pretty obvious its nick  
_Reflection:she really is starting to piss me off Alice do you have you contacts on_  
Alice: i think so why  
_Reflection:i'm coming out_  
Anabel:see Alice admitted it  
and with that said Alice falls back on her chair and comes back up with her eyes colorful (Alice forgot about the contacts she doesn't have them on)  
Sophie:Alice are you okay  
Alice:*sits up on chair and opens eyes and looks at Sophie* im fine Sophie  
Sophie:Alice.. you eyes  
Alice:*looks at Anabel* well Anabel looks like you actually coming up with stupid crap again I don't like nick it true that I like one of my childhood friends but it not him so stop with the crap  
Anabel:I-i'm sorry Alice i just thoug-*looks at Alice and eyes widen*  
Alice:why are you looking at me like that  
James:your not Alice who are you

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked it and once again I'm sorry that it took me so long to update please review**


	12. Chapter 11: As Fast As They come they're

**A/N:hey guys sorry for the really late update school just started last month on the 21st and they not even kidding gave me 3 essays to write, 6 projects not mention a lot of homework and to top it off I was sick for days and for two of them I couldn't talk I felt dead I'm currently still sick but feeling a lot better and the funny thing is that all that happened in a matter of 3 weeks anyways enough about me and lets get on with the story :) **

* * *

**Chapter 11:as fast as they came they're gone**

~Flashback~

Sophie:Alice are you okay  
Alice:*sits up on chair and opens eyes and looks at Sophie* i'm fine Sophie  
Sophie:Alice.. you eyes  
Alice:*looks at Annabel* well Annabel looks like you actually coming up with stupid crap again I don't like nick it true that I like one of my childhood friends but it not him so stop with the crap  
Annabel:i-i'm sorry Alice i just thoug-*looks at Alice and eyes widen*  
Alice:why are you looking at me like that  
James:you're not Alice who are you

* * *

Alice: haha James your funny but i am Alice  
James:no you're not reborn told me what's going on  
Alice: oh really what exactly did he tell you  
James:well it all started *looks at wall*  
Sophie:james stop looking at the wall and tell us the story  
James: i'm trying to have a moment here  
Sophie:oh sorry go on  
James:thank you so it all started*looks at wall*

* * *

~20 minutes earlier~  
James:*opens door*hey ace ali- *notices Alice* I mean I need to talk to you  
Ace:yes we know  
Sophie: hey James have you se- oh Alice arable and I were looking for you  
Alice:who's Annabel *tilts head in confusion*  
Alice: oh my cousin  
Sophie: yea remember you met her yesterday  
Alice: y-yea I remember *gives a fake smile*  
Annabel: are you feeling better Alice  
Alice: w-what is she doing here she's the girl who called me a low-class peasant  
Sophie:*look at Annabel* you said what  
Annabel: N-nothing  
Sophie:*gives death glare*how many time do I have to tell to not call people that  
Alice: Sophie don't worry no harm done right  
James: why did you call her that anyway  
Alice: we bumped into each other in the hallway any way why is she here  
Sophie:*look at her with confusion*shes your cousin  
Alice: right well i'm going to the garden now if you guys need me *walks out towards the garden*  
and with that Sophie and Annabel went after her  
Ace:so james what about Alice  
James:oh well i was going to tell you that Alice was acting weird earlier she was talking to her self and i walked in her room to ask her who she was talking to but she said it was natsu she faced me and her eyes were mismatched one was brown and the other was colorful  
Reborn:she was talking to her reflection  
James:Reflection  
Ace:her other self you know how she is the arcobaleno right well basically its like there is a completely different being in her the complete opposite of the Alice we know there is a way to get rid of it  
James:how do we do that  
Reborn: Alice needs to learn how to control it then the other Alice will dissaper and the old Alice will have full control of her body and powers again  
James:oh so your saying that the Alice right now isn't at her full potential yet so her reflection is like a guide type thing  
Reborn:yea in a way but this one is different then primos this one is to attached to Alice it's trying to protect her rather then teach her how to use her powers  
James:so how do we get her to stop  
Reborn:only Alice can do that  
James:oh so what do we do for the time being  
Reborn:nothing lets just watch and see how stuff turn out its up too Alice  
James: i'm going to the garden *walks out of room and towards the garden*

* * *

~preasent time garden~  
James:and here we are now  
Alice:so it seems you know  
Annabel:*shocked*so your the arcobaleno  
Sophie:wow your slow  
Annabel:then why are you wearing a blue and orange vest instead of a colorful or black on  
Alice:that a great idea then we can let other family's know who i am *she says sarcastically*  
Sophie: we dont want to let anyone else know who she is or else they'll target her  
Alice:then again it doesnt really matter if they know or not they'll all find out eventually  
James:get out of Alice's body arcobalino its not your job to protect Alice you have to give her advice to help her improve and nothing else  
Alice:fine as you wish *gets out of alices body and her body falls on the floor and eyes turn brown*  
Sophie:a-alice  
Alice:*sits up*hello sophie*smilies* why am i on the floor  
James: Alice! stop letting the arcobalino use your body  
Alice:you f-found out  
James:you may look the same but you have 2 completely different personality and the eyes are a big give away what were you thinking allowing her to use your body  
Alice:i- i'm sorry  
James:don't you ever do it again you hear me she's getting to attached to you Alice  
Sophie:james calm down Alice didn't know  
James:no sophie you don't get it  
Sophie:what do you mean I don't get it  
Alice:*runs out of garden an toward her room*  
Sophie:Alice wait ! now look what you did why were you so mad  
James:the arcobalino is getting to attached to Alice  
Sophie:so  
James:the more attached it is to her the more it will want to stay with her and not leave what if one day she goes into Alice body and never come's out  
Sophie:I didn't think of that wait didn't that happen to primo  
James:yea and i don't want the same thing to happen to Alice  
Annabel:I don't think that's what the arcobalino wants I think it has a different goal  
Sophie:like what  
Annabel:i'm not sure James did ace or reborn tell you why the arcobaleno is  
James:something about wanting to protect her  
Annabel:but the question is from what

* * *

~Alice's Bedroom 7:00pm~  
Alice:hey reflection may I speck with you  
Reflection:yes Alice  
Alice:I don't want you to control my body any more  
Reflection:I understand but may I ask why  
Alice:I'm starting to think it's not a very good idea  
Reflection:very well so from now on I'll just give you advice is that fine with you  
Alice: yes of course thank you for understanding  
Reflection:Alice I now it just my job to give you advice but i went as far as to taking over your body it's true what they say I'm getting to attached to you I'm sorry Alice I was just trying to help  
Alice:No don't apologize you were just trying to help me right i'm not mad  
Reflection:Thank you Alice I promise I'll be a better guide  
Alice:thank you  
faint knock from door  
Alice:come in  
Sophie:Alice are you okay  
Alice:yea I'm fine what James said is right it was foolish of me to let her take over my body  
Sophie:yea that was kind of stupid  
Alice:yea i told her not to take over my body anymore  
Sophie:really what did she say  
Alice: something about being to attached to me and that she will try to be a better guide and sorry something like that  
Sophie:oh James was right so she wont be taking over your body anymore  
Alice:nope  
*knock coming from door*  
Ace:hey Alice we need you to ware this *hands a black and white vest*  
Alice:what I thought you guys didn't want people to know i was the arcobaleno  
Ace:there going to find out any way so why not  
Alice:how ironic i just said that to Annabel a couple minutes ago  
Ace: anyway just ware this tomorrow oh and start getting ready for bed  
Alice:wait are you sure about this  
Ace:yea its 8:30  
Alice:no not about that i mean making me ware a black and white vest  
Ace:like i said there going to find out eventually so lets let them know sooner than later *walks out of room*  
Alice:okay  
Sophie:lets hope nothing bad happens  
Alice:yea

* * *

~Tuseday april 27 2xxx~  
Alice had already been changed into her uniform but instead of a blue and orange vest she wore a black and white one her hair was straight and she wore no make up and is now walking out into the hall way were she was greeted by james  
James:hey Alice I want to apologize about yesterday  
Alice:no you don't have to apologize you were right i talked with her about it and she said that she won't take over my body anymore  
James:oh okay and why are you weing a black and white vest  
Alice:I'm not sure ace told me to ware it  
Ace:whats this about me  
James: I was asking Alice why she was ware a white and black vest  
Ace: oh that's easy it's because i told her to *smiles*  
James:why *he asks suspicaciesly*  
Ace:rather them find out now then later  
James true  
Sophie: ALICE! *runs towards Alice and jumps her*  
Alice:*almost falls on the floor but regains her balance* yes Sophie  
Sophie: are you ready yet were going to be late  
Alice: yea I'm ready  
Henri: guys the car is here hurry up * all get inside car and drive of to school*

* * *

~Inside car~  
Annabel: Alice are you mad from yesterday  
Alice: no there is no reason for me to be angry you were just saying what you thought  
Annabel: * smiles* yea but I will still like to apologize  
Alice: * smiles* thank you for apologizing  
Will: why is she apologizing for  
Sophie: she though Alice had a crush on nick  
Nick: * smiles* you have a crush on me princess  
Alice: I'm not telling who I have a crush on but what I will say is that he is in this car  
and as if on cue all the guys in the car look at each other and you can feel the tension in the air the deadly aura that can kill  
Annabel:wait Alice you said It can be any guy in this car right  
Alice: that right  
Annabel: so does that mean the person you like can be James  
Alice: that's right  
Annabel: *deathly aura surrounding her* you look here heart he's mine I called dibs  
Alice: *smirks* we'll see about that  
Sophie: you just love to get people mad at each other don't you Alice  
Alice: no I don't I just love leavening a cliff hanger besides you know who I like  
Once again as if on cue every one looks at Sophie in a pleading look  
Alice: don't even think of it she ain't telling any of you  
Victor: umm Alice does that mean I can be the person you like * asks hopefully*  
Alice: well you are in the car  
all guys in the car glare at victor  
Annabel: I'm watching you Alice  
Alice: do what you want  
Sophie: Alice you might want to stop talking there all going to kill each other  
Alice: yea I'm gonna stop now  
Victor: princess heart we have arrived

* * *

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed :) and once again I am so sorry for taking so long to update oh and one last thing I need help coming up with two names for the next chapter one for a guy and the other for one girl leave it in the reviews if you would like to help thank you :)**


End file.
